


Sweet Dreams

by HistorieforTeller



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: (Just in case, Accidental (or not) voyeurism, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur is 27, Arthur is a bit of an asshole, Bottom John, But Arthur sees him like that, Daddy Kink, Dominant Arthur, I'm not sorry for Mary, John is 19, John is a whore lol, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in a Church, Sex in a hotel, Strong desire, That's a joke, Top Arthur, Violent feelings, Young John Marston, blowjob, fight, like that everyone will be at ease)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistorieforTeller/pseuds/HistorieforTeller
Summary: Arthur can’t keep his eyes for himself when John is around, can’t stop having these kind of thoughts about him, and this kid doesn’t do anything to help. His way to walk around him, his way to look at him with greedy and needy eyes, to smile at him with something so provocative, so lustful. His whole attitude makes Arthur want him, want to put his hands on the boy, to ravish him, make him beg for him, put him in his place and make him learn respect and be well behaved, make him submitted.And God, he will do it.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan, Mary Gillis Linton/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm not English so I tried my best to write it correctly but, well, it's possible that there is some mistakes left. Also it's my first time writing about them and I hope that it's good!
> 
> Little warning: my writing are greatly influenced by Marilyn Manson songs so, well, now you know what can happen in this fic X)

Arthur is in his tent, seated on his cot, drawing in his journal thanks to the oil lamp that illuminates his work. He’s the only one who’s still awake, he can’t sleep so he draws in hope that it will help but it seems that it’s the contrary because he can’t stop drawing John. Young and foolish John, his "little brother" like Dutch loves calling him and in his attempt to create some kind of family bond between them even if Arthur doesn’t consider this insolent brat like that, he’s not his family, he's not his brother and, at first, it was a real pain in the ass to have to take care of the boy, to watch over him, even more when he likes bringing trouble more than anything, provoking people and giving a fucking headache to Arthur. This kid has a gift when it comes to create some big problem, he can’t stand in place, can’t help but to drive attention on himself. So many eyes on him wherever they go, and he likes this, loves this, maybe adores that sensation. And he has a nasty personality, a bad mouth and no respect for anyone, and unfortunately Dutch likes him a lot, he’s his golden boy. And Hosea is too good to him too. It’s like there is just Arthur who sees the truth in this brat, who sees him for who he is and not who he pretends to be in camp or with the two older men, or what he would like him to be. But, even if John is still an insupportable kid who growls and complains about whatever displeases him or annoys him, he has this thing. This little fucking thing that drives attention to him and prevents Arthur to just knock him off every time he opens his goddamn mouth too much. That same little thing that pushes him to draw him a lot. Very much a lot. Too much a lot. He can’t keep his eyes for himself when John is around, can’t stop having these kind of thoughts about him, and this kid doesn’t do anything to help. His way to walk around him, his way to look at him with greedy and needy eyes, to smile at him with something so provocative, so lustful. His whole attitude makes Arthur want him, want to put his hands on the boy, to ravish him, make him beg for him, put him in his place and make him learn respect and be well behaved, make him submitted.

« Fuck. » he swears at himself, his cock suddenly waking up at this thoughts that are not helped by his drawings because he has a tendency to represent John in some dirty and sexual positions, and well, it’s really effective to make his imagination even more crazy and to make him hard. But this is the fault of this bastard of brat, always turning around him, taunting him with his fucking devious smile, looking at him with longing, sometimes he even makes some implicit understood that is really giving him the need to fuck him right away, even if Hosea and Dutch are here, able to watch the whole scene. But he has to control himself even if he really wants to give a very good lesson to this kid, fit two or three things inside of his empty head that would help him a lot in life. For instance, to not make advances to anyone like Arthur has seen him do it. John is really lucky to have him by his side, watching him and making sure that nothing bad happens to him. It’s tiring really, but even if sometimes he wants to kill the boy as much as he wants to fuck him, he grows attached to him. He’s now used to have him around, to rob with him by his side, to hear him complaining or laughing. And also because the old men are too attached to him for Arthur to let him die. 

He sighs, passing a hand on his face, putting his journal in his satchel and he greets his teeth while he opens his pants. It makes him so angry to feel this way towards this little shitty brat, to have the need to jerk himself off and thinking about him when he does it, fantasizing so strongly, imagining him in all sort of ways, with his dick in his ass or in his mouth, with tears in the corner of his eyes, his mouth so wide open to moan and scream while he ruts inside him, taking his own pleasure out of him, ripping it apart from the boy who will squirms under his big hands, who will just take what he will give him and nothing else. A good hole to fuck, just like John seems to want too, it’s written all over his face that he wants to be abused by him, to be all messed up inside of him by Arthur. And Arthur would be very happy to give it to him but he has to be stronger than this, to not submit to his impulses, to be the adult here and not let John take advantage on him. To not let John have power on him, even sexually. No, if anything has to happen Arthur has to be the one in control to not let that go farther than some sex release, but well, this is out of question, nothing will happen. He tries to convince himself about it, to not think about how much he would love to give in on his impulses but there is Dutch and Hosea, surely neither of them wants the cowboy and the brat to fuck together, they have put faith in him to take care of John and it’s not by stuffing his dick deep inside his ass that he will do it. And it’s not what they mean by taking care of him even if it would be a greater and better way to do it than what he already has done until now. Like babysitting this brat. And well, the second reason why it’s impossible is John age, he’s a bit young, nearly nineteen. And Arthur is ten years older than him, that’s a big gap of age that he can’t put aside. And there is Mary too. He’s in a relationship with her, and he loves her, she loves him too, but he’s not stupid, he knows that it is going nowhere but, well, he still wants to try. For now at least. 

But hey, jerking off while thinking about someone else will do no harm to Mary, it will do no harm to anyone. So he grabs his dick with one hand and starts wanking himself with a good rhythm while thinking of John. About Johnny like he loves to call him to make the kid angry. He hates this nickname so Arthur adores it, calling him like that practically everytime he sees him just to annoy him, to see frustration in those mischievous and provocative eyes. 

He takes a good and big breath and closes his eyelids to start imagining some filthy things that he wants to do so much to him. In his head, he can see the boy giving him his damn arrogant and vain smile while coming at him with a practically swaying step, biting his lip like he wants it, wants to push him to do it. And he does it. He takes the boy by the hips and kisses him roughly and puts his tongue inside this dirty mouth, licking the inside, feeling the vibration of the moans that John makes, can feel his hands going around his neck, John’s hips going against his, pressing their boners and rubbing against it and Arthur feels him going weak in his arms. He grabs his ass and it makes the younger jump a bit but it makes him whine like a bitch in heat too, not needing to speak to beg, he can do it perfectly only with his body. God, how much he would like it to have him in his arms like that, to have him, to claim him for real. Hell, he looks after it even if he knows that he shouldn’t. 

He presses himself against this body too, much more skinny and fragile than his (even if he can’t say that John is physically weak or seems to be, but he’s very less larger and impressive than Arthur), giving good thrusts that make the younger whimpering in his neck and kissing it sloppily, his fingers going through his hair and making Arthur’s hat move a bit and so falling a little on his eyes. He likes feeling these soft lips against his skin, loves his way to do it, so sensual but so unconscious about how fucking hot it is, his lips brushing and giving wet kisses in a messy way that makes the cowboy even harder, wanting to just fuck him already and quickly, not even taking his time to prepare him. Well, he wants this sweet dream to last longer than that, wants to imagine this kid in so much perverse and obscene positions, doing some things that would make the sweet ladies and serious priests faint, shocking these men of the high society and making them jealous about what he has, what he possesses at the same time. Because he will be the one who fucks John for the first time. He knows that he has never been fucked by a man, he always prevents the boy from doing foolish things like showing his ass to the first man he meets and, like that, bringing to himself even more troubles. But he knows that he fucked a few men and a lot of cute ladies who all fall under his charm, his little smirk and his naughty gaze. His way to seduce so easily is something, for real. In Arthur’s head it’s like everyone wants to sleep with the boy and it was even worse when he was younger, he was eager to go everywhere to do everything and well, a lot of grown men who could have been his dad have had a look on him, a devious one. And it was something to always be behind the boy to prevent any problem, any drift from these men. Well, he has killed some of them at that time, when he hadn’t any choice, and also because they disgusted him to desire the kid when he was only thirteen years old if it wasn’t less. 

Arthur began to want John not so long ago, he always saw that he is his type but never looked at him much more than that, first because he has Mary and secondly because of his age. But all of this mess began with John who implied some things, who gave him looks that awakened Arthur’s imagination and lust, that made him realize that he isn’t a kid anymore and that he can be an object of desire, for real, for a man like him. Not just a bratty kid who loves to brag about his sexual exploits too much when he clearly doesn’t know shit about sex and love at his age, and a lot of other stuff too. He doesn’t know a lot of things but he’s so proud about what he has accomplished even if the first times were very surely bad. Like for everyone. But in John’s eyes it seems to be so great that is funny for Arthur to listen. Sometimes he mocks the kid about it but he doesn’t seem to be offended by that, doesn’t seem to really care about what he says but seems to be more attached to the fact that he has to give a good reply to Arthur, to prove him that he’s right, that he has all rights to be proud of himself about that. That makes him laugh for sure. It’s a bit entertaining, he has to give that to the boy. 

He closes his eyes while thinking about this bratty mouth, he can imagine what he could say to him, how he will search a way to rile him up and provoke him just to show that he can be in control, that it’s Arthur who can’t contain himself, which is obviously false. If there is one person here who has difficulties to control his emotions and needs it’s John. He smiles when he can guess some reply that he could give him: « You sure that you can handle me? » Hell, he knows that he could say it in this kind of situation, fuck he already have said this kind of shit with a big amount of sexual suggestions in his way to act and speak, his eyes eating every bit of Arthur’s body like he’s hungry and needy as fuck to be fucked by him. He grips John harshly by the arms and pushes him against a wall, pressing his torso against the boy’s back, his hips thrusting meanly against his ass before saying something like « Your ass is the one that will have a hard time to handle me. » And the boy shivers and pants more loudly when he pulls his hair to make him bend his neck to kiss it and suck it, biting the flesh in a way to make him hurt but not spill blood, not breaking the skin that far. And he sees that he likes it, likes being submitted to him. And he jerks off a bit more roughly when he imagines John moving his pretty ass and silently praying him to have more, to have his fingers in it. He pulls out the pants of the boy and gropes his butt with one hand, squeezing it with a smirk before spiting on his fingers and teasingly making them touch the skin in circles around John’s hole, and hearing him humming in pleasure, closing his eyes and softly saying some whispers, saying non-sense or some stupid praise and pushing his ass against Arthur’s fingers to have them inside of him. And well, the cowboy doesn’t wait to do it and so, to feel how much the brat his tight down here, his walls clamping around his fingers in a practically hurtful way and he can already imagine how much it will be paradise when he will bury his cock in this tiny and wet hole and that makes his penis twitch in pleasure only with the idea. 

He moves his thick fingers in John’s asshole and searches this magic spot that will bring a big amount of pleasure, a new pleasure in him, and when he finds it, it makes the boy leak and moan so greatly, wriggling in every senses, biting his lip hardly to contain his loud groan as much as he can, one of his hands going again in Arthur’s hair to grasp them a bit and forcing him to press himself more against the younger and the other hand is put on the wall and tries to help him to stay on his feet while Arthur can already feel and see that his knees are trembling and that he will need his help soon enough to keep standing. He hears John’s breath becoming unsteady and jerky, his lips open to another kiss that the cowboy can’t refuse to him and so he kisses him violently, practically eating his mouth and John responds to that by mewling and licking his tongue, moving his ass at the same time to have more pleasure from downstairs. Arthur keeps moving his fingers and makes John ready to take his dick, and he can already say that the boy will love taking it in the ass, will love being dominated and penetrated, being fucked like any other whore. Can say that because he sees how much he already loves his fingers and how much he’s longing to have more, begging him to take his cock already. But Arthur wants to see him beg even more, to show who he really is, and that means a bitch in heat. God he loves that image of John. Loves that too much even. That’s bad. 

He grunts for real at that and for just a moment he holds his breath, trying to focalize his attention uniquely on what he would do to John if he could have him and not about what it involves, what it could bring to him or them if he’s being honest. Johnny and he will be together in this mess. Well, it seems that they are already in it but not too deep so they could make it and get out of this shit. Because it will become a fucking problem and a big one if they really do it, he knows that, he knows that it will cross the line, he doesn’t know how much and how far, but they will. And they can’t. They shouldn’t. But fuck, everything that is forbidden makes Arthur want it even more. After all, he’s the perfect sinner. 

He would love to possess this shitty brat and make him submitted, to obey like a good dog, it’s a real fantasy that makes him so hard, so ready to fuck the boy for real, to hear him moaning and whimpering in his ears, arching his back so sweetly for him, wearing the marks that he will create proudly on his body. Yeah, John would be sexy as fuck if was his. He can’t even think of what could have happened if John had been a girl, well, truth is that he knows. And the whole thing makes him smirk. That could become another fantasy to jerk off on. But for now on he’s on Johnny boy, and god he can guess that he will squirm and pant loudly when he will take his fingers out from where they are deep buried, and he kisses the boy’s neck, lightly nibbling the flesh and takes his own dick out, rubbing it in the same way and rhythm than what he does in reality, breathing John’s scent, feeding the beast in him only a little with that. It needs more, needs to be inside John, needs to claim him. He spits on his cock, coaxing it with his saliva to make the entrance more easy for both of them and he can see out of the corner of his eye that John is blushing, looking at him with desire, and he pleases so softly and beautifully to not make him wait anymore that Arthur could come only with that. But he can’t, he has to fuck his tight hole before that, filling him with his seed and it’s what he does, entering without any warning and God, John will be so thigh, a so good little virgin for him. He swears at the idea that he can’t do it for real, can’t have him and fuck him, he must be contented by these wet and erotic dreams and his hand but damn, the real thing would be so much better. Yeah, there is Mary too, it’s not that bad if he sees things like that. 

He puts his head against the top of John’s back, inhaling and expiring slowly, taking his time to adjust himself to this tight and hot hole, shivering at the wave of pleasure that it would create in him if he was truly inside the boy. Boy who holds up his breath, trying to get used to his dick in him, making him full for the first time of his life and his face, God, he seems to be so pleased, as if he could finally eat after waiting for hours, maybe days. He begins to move and his hand follows, taking the same space and John pants and moans so greatly for him, so lost in his lust and that drives him to do more, to start pounding in him without waiting anymore, making the thrusts hard for him to follow and his loud groans are the proof of that. He fucks John like he would do it with a working girl, he calls him with numerous dirty and humiliating nicknames and it’s perfect, not even one time did Mary come to his mind, as if she didn’t exist anymore, as if she couldn’t compete with the brat, as if she is already the loser and he is the winner. Hell, he would be so pleased to know that, to think that. John would be so contented to know that he’s a fantasy for Arthur, that he would love to fuck him for real, to make him into nothing and his. Arthur knows that, knows that the kid wants only that. He can’t say if he’s stupid enough to have feelings for him but he wants to have sex with him, wants him to put his hands on him and to lead him, to bring him to his knees and to train him once for good. Make him learn respect. To know his place. The boy needs someone to take care of him, to make sure that he behaves correctly, that he doesn’t put himself in danger stupidly, to look after him. He wants his big brother in the baddest way possible, he wants to taste the forbidden fruit and Arthur is nearly ready to give it to him. So he’s a bit foolish too because it would be crazy to do it. 

He tries to convince himself that his hands and his imagination will be enough, that he could make it with only that but deep down he knows that he tricks himself, he’s not a so good liar, he always lets this job to Dutch or Hosea who can even make believe themselves to their own lies but not Arthur. He can be confused with himself, with what he wants, with his life and what he wants his future to look like, but he can’t pretend. Can’t make a whole scenery to persuade himself of something, anything. He’s too pragmatic for that. So he searches to resonate himself, to grave the reasons inside his fucking head, the why, everything that would help him to keep his goddamn mind on set. But he knows that he is surely going to give up one day and accept John’s advances. He’s damned. He’s fucked. Because of this little shitty kid. And with that he jerks himself harder and thinks about fucking the boy even harder, making him cry for him, from pleasure and pain, his face showing that he’s going out of his mind, his lips letting go some pretty sounds, begging him to be gentler, to take care of him but it’s the contrary that Arthur wants, he will make him pay for that, making him say some excuses about his acts, about his way to try to seduce a man. A fucking man. A man who should be a brother in his eyes, even if the cowboy understands why he can’t see him like that because well, he can’t too. The boy is not a real brother for him. And it’s the same for John, Arthur is surely not a real brother in his eyes. But he doesn’t care, it’s him who started this whole mess so he has to take his responsibilities about it and so to apologize. It would be a good start, a good way to begin with. But he can go fuck himself to have that, John is not the kind of kid to present some excuses even if he really should, even if he puts others in danger or messes up greatly a robbery or brings big troubles to their asses. No, he never says sorry. Not without Arthur threatening him for real, to show him that he can be really mean if he wants. Be violent if needed. Happily he never had to go that far to get an excuse but it’s still a lot to do when the boy is the one at fault. He should be a little bit more humble. Eh, he can still dream right?

So he takes John by the hips and grips him firmly, wanting to leave bruises on his soft and paly skin, making the boy arch even more, closing his eyes to feel every thrust better and he shivers and begs so much every time he touches the prostate, it’s magic how much he would react at that. And Arthur can’t stop himself from being nastier, meaner with his hits, John has to feel everything, every inch of his cock in his ass. He sees the younger grasp his own dick to give it some release but Arthur catches his hand and tackles it against the wall, growling in his ear before biting it and saying that he should keep his hands for himself and to do nothing, John pests about that but he obeys. And it’s all that matters. He continues his hard thrusts and the brat decides that if he can’t touch himself than he can surely touch Arthur and it’s what he does, one of his hands goes on the cowboy’s hip and the other lets its fingers running in the crook of his neck, his nails never threatening to scrap the flesh. But even if John seems to want to have something softer, Arthur is still pounding in him and he can guess that John is ready to come, he’s trembling so much in his arms and his knees have no strength left and he’s ready to fall so Arthur gets out of him and forces the boy to turn back to face him, pinning him again against the wall before taking him in his arms. The kid knows what to do and crosses his long legs around his waist to not fall on his ass and Arthur puts his dick back in his hole, fucking him again senseless, and now he can watch the younger’s expression. Well, he has a hard time to imagine it, it’s always a bit blurry and that’s why each time he does these kinds of day dreaming, John is in a position where he can’t really see his face. It’s easier like that. He still can be uncertain about his expression. 

Now the boy has put his arms around his nap and he can only guess a lustful expression, one that’s completely lost in his pleasure as if he went somewhere else and that he wasn’t on earth again. It’s kind of a very strange face but he doesn’t know how to make it any different but it does the job so he lets it be. He still fucks him, going as far as he can, as deep as possible and God the moans he makes when he comes, he knows that it would be priceless, incredible, a fantasy on its own. But he doesn’t come yet, not in his head and not in reality so he continues his shots, not hearing any complain that John could make. It’s not like he has to care since it’s in his mind. He kisses his jaw and then his lips, making it hurtful for the boy, biting his lip roughly and then he lets his tongue go inside it and ravages the boy who whimpers in his mouth, licking his tongue and griping Arthur’s hair and then he can see that the boy’s penis is in erection again. That makes him smile and he knows that he will not last very long so he goes even harden and even faster, touching the prostate as much as he can, looking at John’s crying face while he fucks him. And he comes, deep in his ass. And he makes sure that every bit of his cum gets inside, to not waste any sperm. To mark him as his. 

Arthur is shivering while he comes for real, his eyes closed and his breath laborious. He lets himself fall on his cot and he knows that he’s ready to sleep when he hears some sounds. Some moans. Muffled moans. So he gets on his elbows to have a better look around his tent and he sees a shape not so far from him, hidden but not very good hidden if he has to give his opinion. And he smiles at the person because he knows who it is. It’s Johnny. Johnny who’s surely very red. 

« You’ve seen what you wanted to see? » he asks meanly to the young man and he can guess that he squirms a bit and with a hard pant, he answers, his voice so shaky that Arthur finds it very cute « N-no! Hum… Yes… I mean, sorry. » Wait, God, the boy didn’t touch himself while watching him right? Wait, wait, fucking wait. He gets up so suddenly that he hears John falling and he comes too quickly to give him the time to run away. And effectively the brat has his pants low on his knees and his dick is still in erection. Fucking hell. Arthur can only watch him with incredulous eyes but what he sees make him smile greatly, somehow, somewhere deep inside of him, the primal part of him likes it a lot. Likes a lot the fact that the boy is in this kind of state only by watching him masturbating. « Well, well, well. What do we have now? » He asks with a teasing tone that Johnny doesn’t seem to like very much, he’s more concentrated on the fact of putting his pants on as fast as he can but he struggles a lot. The poor kid is so stressed, so red and embarrassed that his hands shake too much to do any good to him. He doesn’t even look at Arthur's eyes even once, not answering too and Arthur makes an internal note that he should teach this kind of simple politeness that is to answer when someone speaks to him. But he can let it go this time because, hell, it’s a normal reaction to just want to run away in this kind of situation! He sighs with a laugh and gives a hand to John who tries to reject him but in the end he lets himself being helped, his eyes riveted on the ground, his breath jerky, his pretty lips parted as if he is taunting Arthur to do more. And Arthur is a very good sinner. He can’t stop himself from asking even if he knows that he will regret it tomorrow morning « You want help with that? » And he moves his head in the direction of his boner which is now back in his pants and God, John’s expression is priceless! He’s so cute blushing like that, looking at Arthur who’s grinning like a madman with so much confusion, knowing that he will never say no to him. Not about something that he desires much more than him. He licks his sinful lips and seems to hesitate an instant before agreeing by nodding and the cowboy can’t stop his excitation to pulse incredibly in his vein. But he has to contain himself, he will just help the boy to jerk himself off, nothing more, nothing else. That means nothing. That will lead to nothing. 

He goes to his cot and makes a sign to John to come on his knees and it’s what he does, his steps still uncertain while he comes to him, being surprised about what’s going on, because Arthur can bet that he doesn’t hesitate because of what it could bring to them, or anything like that. No, he’s surely only taken aback by the fact that he doesn’t take bad that he’d just wank himself while watching Arthur do the same, or that Arthur is up to do something sexual with him. It even surprises him but his desire is stronger, he wants to touch him so much and this little shit was here when he already had big struggles to resist, as if he is the devil or one of his minions, ready to make him commit some sin, some bad action and to taunt him for that after the evil is done. He will make the kid pay for that, for sure. He can’t let an opportunity like that slip through his fingers that easily. But everything that was on his mind just disappears when the brat sits on his knees and watches him with insistence while biting his lips. Fucking lips. Arthur has to admit that he has little problem with this part of Johnny’s body and for a moment he just looks at it, forgetting that he can kiss it right now for a few seconds. « What are you waiting for? Arthur! » The boy is complaining, impatient as he his. Arthur clicks his tongue and grips his neck firmly and murmurs to his ear, feeling the kid shivering against him at that « Shut the fuck up Johnny. Or I can let you go to bed like that, frustrated that I didn’t touch Johnny junior. » And at that John answers only with a little growl and a frustrated sound but nothing more. He submits for real. And for fucks sake, Arthur just wants to fuck him right now to make sure of that, to make John’s body his, it’s so… hot to have him like that, so docile, so compliant, only for him. 

He takes off his hand that was laying on the nap to put it on John’s hip, drawing circles on it while the younger tries to open his pants again, eager to be touched. Arthur smirks at that and when the dick is out he touches the head lightly, slightly, teasing him to watch him whimpering and squirming only with a few touches, panting a little and he moves his pelvis to have more frictions. His needs have something entertaining and he can’t say what for now but the fact is that there is something different, something really exiting about how he acts, how he wants Arthur to touch him so much. So he starts to stroke him slowly but with a firm hand, looking into John’s eyes to see everything, see the lust and desire, see him trying to keep a cool face but failing miserably. He grips Arthur’s shoulders and closes his eyes, knowing that the cowboy can easily read his thoughts through his eyes. He kisses Arthur’s jaw sloppily before going on his neck to continue his kisses, never sucking too much to leave bruises, never letting his teeth going on the way and threatening to scratch his skin. He moans against his nap, his fingers clutching Arthur’s shirt « More. I’m not fragile so just do it! » And at that the cowboy bows one of his eyebrow and forces the boy to look at him, pulling a bit on his hair to do it and growls at him « Don’t tell me what to do Johnny boy, be happy with what I give you and nothing else. » and with that he squeezes John’s penis harder, he whines at that and it’s surely more from pain than pleasure but the boy needed a lesson, so Arthur gave one to him. 

With that he goes quicker with his strokes, going on a good rhythm and the boy takes a great pleasure in it, breathing loudly and moaning softly for him, in a better way that he could have imagined. It’s so much better to have him in his arms, he even fears that he will want more, that after that he will need the real thing and not just his drawings and his imagination with his hand to do the job. But well, it’s not the moment to think about that, he has to watch everything to not lose a single bit, he has to remember everything, absolutely everything and to grave it in his head. He wants to put a finger up in the boy’s tiny ass so much but he has to contain himself, he will not fuck the boy tonight. Right? Right. Of course he will not. Of fucking course. So he focuses on what he’s doing but out of the corner of his eye he can still see John’s expression, his needy way to act, his lips so gorgeous and so, he crosses a new line. He kisses him. Roughly. Shoving his tongue into the boy’s mouth, dominating him pretty easily on this, the kid doesn’t do anything if not following what he does and kissing him back, his fingers going through Arthur’s hair and he shivers lightly at that, enjoying the sensation. John moves his hips at the same time, making the wank surely better for him but the movement is so provocative, so lustful and the boy is so unconscious about it that it makes Arthur go hard again. Fuck. He’s better than in his dreams. Fuck, fuck and fuck! 

He bites Johnny’s lip meanly and kisses him deeper, one hand going on his ass, really wanting to do something with it. But it would be really crossing the line even if John has a great reaction at that, pushing his pretty butt more against the hand, like if he wants to convince him to fuck him with his fingers. Maybe it’s the case, but Arthur doubts it, he doesn’t think that he will do it. Well, it’s a lie, he will definitely do it. And he doesn’t give a shit about what going to happen after that. He goes under the pants and one of his fingers brushes against his hole and goddamn it, his fingers go too fucking easily inside it. He already stops to kiss John who was moaning inside his mouth at first and then openly, out loud, and he really likes it. « Did you fuck yourself while watching me Johnny? Hell, you love to put your dirty fingers up inside this little hole of yours? You’re filthy. » he mocks the boy who’s blushing beautifully for him, wriggling from embarrassment before groaning like the whore he is when Arthur touches his prostate, making the boy squirming and shaking so prettily for him. « Yeah. I’ve done it. I’ve done it so many times while thinking that it was your dick in me. But God, your fingers are incredible. ». 

Fucking hell. Johnny doesn’t say that to provoke Arthur or to test him, no, he just says what he feels without any shame but he also perfectly knows what effect it was going to have on the cowboy who’s getting even more harder and the boy can surly feel his boner against him. He takes the boy’s lips again, not letting him time to take a breath, and he fucks him with his fingers, going deep inside of him. He’s as tight as he imagined, it would be incredible to stick his cock inside his wet hole. He can already imagine that and guess better how the boy would react at it, he would love it, he’s already melting only with two thick fingers in him, his cheeks red and his eyes closed, licking Arthur lips sloppily, his hand on his hair pulling a little bit every time that Arthur strokes the magic spot, sending shiver all over his body, and his second hand is wandering on Arthur’s torso, caressing the skin exposed with the tips of his fingers. The kid moves his hips to go with the rhythm, moaning sweetly, making it so hard for Arthur to resist to him, to say no to his big urge to take him and make him feel like a woman. Making him beg for more and to be his, once and for all. 

« God, you’re so good at it Arthur. Why only now? Fuck, do it big bro. Just put it in. » he murmurs and groans against his lips, biting it slightly while trying to open the cowboy’s shirt with one hand. Shit, he can’t. Not now. He just has to make the boy come, nothing more. He said it to himself, just a good hand job for the kid, to show him what true sex can be and that’s all! But now he really wants it, Johnny does everything he can to make it very difficult to say no to him. And why the fuck did he calls him _big bro_? It’s the first time that he makes a reference to their "family bound" and he has to do it while they do something sexual. Alright. Fine. He should have guessed that the brat could have strange fetishism. It’s not a problem for him but he rather would be something else for him. « I’m not going to fuck you tonight boy. Just make you come with my fingers. You love that right? You can do it for me Johnny. » he says with his deep voice that turns John into a mess, moaning even more and squeezing his fingers like never. The brat loves being talked to like that, good thing to know. And Arthur knows that the boy will not last long, he’s so feverish, his eyes lost inside his, his kisses becoming more and more sloppy and blurry, as if he doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore, his hips moving in practically another rhythm than the one that Arthur has made for him. And with a few thrusts John comes, muffling yells of pleasure into Arthur’s shoulder. Happily, the cowboy puts his free hand on the dick’s head, preventing his shirt to be covered in sperm. 

John is breathless, trying to catch some air while laying his head on the hollow of Arthur’s neck, kissing it sometimes. Yep, he can tell that he will want more. And he will need more. He sighs when he feels his own dick pulsing in his pants, growling a bit at the idea to jerk off again. But the kid makes a movement to relieve Arthur and he accepts despite his better judgment. The boy takes his big fat dick and wanks him, looking at the member with eagerness, like he wants to puts it in his mouth. Hell, the kid surely never heard about a fellatio, not that he will judge him for that, it’s not something very common to do, but it’s like everything that is sexual is innate in him. Like if he was made to be fucked, to desire and to please. That kind of thought helps a lot to come faster and well, the exhaustion and the fact that it’s his second round give a good help to not make it last longer too. « Good boy. » he says against John’s cheek while he comes. 

They stay like that a moment, John in his arms, looking at Arthur’s cum in his hand, kissing his neck lightly and Arthur has closed his eyes to enjoy this moment better. To not forget anything. But after a few minutes like that, he pushes the brat a bit harshly and tells him with a smirk « Go to bed little boy. You need to rest after that. » Johnny laughs and answers while getting up and putting his pants on « I’m not tired but if you are… » Arthur shushes him with a mean slap « Shut your mouth. I’m not the one who was fucking himself while watching another man jerking off. Be a good boy for once, so get to bed and sleep or I can assure you that what I’m gonna do to you will not be pleasant. » And the brat knows that it would be a bad idea to provoke him, and he doesn’t want to suffer the wrath of Arthur, not after something so great that happened between them. John has finally succeeded to have some sex with the older man, he doesn’t want to spoil everything by being a foolish idiot. So he leaves but he can’t resist to look back at Arthur who is clearly looking at him too but then, he gets on his cot and begins to try to sleep. Well, John just has to do the same after all. He can still dream about what happened tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapter there will be, at first I wanted to write only 2 chapters but I think there will be more, don't know how much but still more than 2. But who knows, maybe I will be satisfied with only a second chapter.


	2. You're so filthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's seems that all my titles have some porno vibes but I can't find other kind of titles, it's always ends like that. I don't know how to make some normal titles...

Arthur has to say that these last few days were something. He and John have maintained some sort of relationship, nothing serious no, but they exchanged kisses and well, Johnny’s hands were very appreciated when he needed them, but it also seems that the boy seemed even more contented to have Arthur’s fingers inside him. Very pleased even. And he can only swear at himself to not being able to stay away from the boy, to stop whatever they are beginning, it can’t become more than that, even if Arthur wants to make him his little precious whore. But no. He can’t do that. Well, he _can_ do it for sure but he better should not touch him more, if Hosea or Dutch learn what they are up to do every night they won’t be happy. And it would be worse if Arthur and Johnny do more than quick (not so quick but hush) handjobs. And Mary. Goddamn it, Mary is the woman that he loves, he can’t - fuck it - he shouldn’t do something like that to her. But Arthur knows that if he doesn’t want to be even more involved into this relationship it’s more because he’s afraid that the boy has some feelings for him, or ends up having them. Two men can fuck, but love? What the fuck. It would be crazy. And impossible. 

But he wants him. More than anything, he wants to fuck him good and deep, making the brat squirming and begging to be his filthy little obedient dog. And the worst, or the better, is that the brat wants it too. He can have him whenever he wants, use him, abuse him like he wants, where he wants, when he wants. The boy is so compliant when it comes to have Arthur’s fingers in his ass, or to beg to be fucked. And hell, he can be very persuasive when it comes to sex, when he wants to have something from Arthur and to have that thing inside of him. The cowboy has had some hard time to tell him no, to stop himself but now, he doesn’t know why he holds back, why he shouldn’t take his pleasure and just spend some good time. No one will be hurt. And John less of all of them! He will be happy, that’s for sure. And Mary will never know. She doesn’t have to know, doesn’t need to. And Hosea and Dutch, well, he’s sure that they won’t judge, not when both of them help each other to relieve themselves sometimes. They will not appreciate that their sons fuck together but if it happened that they find the truth, they won’t stand against it. Surely Dutch will be sad to not be able to create some brotherly bound between them but he will overcome that. 

Arthur knows that he will stick his dick in John sooner or later, knows that he can’t avoid that fact anymore. Even right now he can’t stop himself from thinking about the boy, and it’s not the time to do it at all, not when he kisses Mary, when she’s caressing his body with adoration and he’s thrusting sweetly inside her. She’s good, really, but Johnny gets inside his head whatever he does, and he has to suppress his need to go harder when it’s John’s face that he sees beside Mary’s. When he confuses her delicate moans and Johnny’s ones that are so much more shameless, much more exiting and provocating. If Arthur closes his eyes he can see the boy under him for sure, he could swear that he’s in him and not her, so wet and so ready for him. He greets his teeth and forces himself to keep them open to look at his woman, to look at her beautiful face, her red lips parting to welcome him and kiss him slowly, her long and elegant fingers going on his back, her nails never being close to hurt him, caressing his skin like if she searches to soothe him, to calm the beast in him. But she doesn’t know that for now she can’t satisfy the monster in him anymore, she’s not enough, no, the beast calls someone else, calls the brat, wants to eat him. To be fed by him. But to forget he kisses her stronger, harder, being a bit mean maybe, there is more teeth, more urge than before, touching her with more strength, bumping faster inside her, trying to forget him, to forget that he wants him right now, to have him and not Mary. Fuck it. Fuck off. 

He sucks a bruise on the hollow of Mary’s neck even if he knows that she hates having marks of their love on her body but one time will not kill her, he has never done it before, one exception wouldn’t be a problem, hm? She arches her back at that and pushes her body against his, a hand going in his hair, stroking it softly, quietly whimpering like always when he strikes a good part inside her. But he still dreams about John, to fuck him, turning him into a mess, in a worse mess than the one he’s in when it’s just his fingers in his ass, to make him moan out loud, having him squirming under his palms and to beg for more, always more, letting him marks him like he wants, never pesting him about that. God he can see it, can almost pretend that it’s real, that it’s John that he fucks, but he’s too gentle, too soft and caring, not mean enough, teasing and bad. No, he’s too good. He grunts when she clenches her legs around his waist, when she sights louder than she ever did, making a face that John could make, can make, has made. She smirks at him and bites her lips, closing her eyes even if her eyelids flutter like if they want to stay open after that, her fingers coursing on his arms, scratching his flesh so gently, murmuring some things that he can’t understand, cannot focus on what she whispers to him, being too taken aback by their sex, by their pleasure. And he comes deep inside her, not giving a shit about the fact that she can end up pregnant, not like it would happen and well, if it’s the case he will be happy about it. That is if she doesn’t abort the baby without telling anything about it. 

He stays like that for a moment, breathing her scent, his nose buried against her neck and he can feel that she tries to catch her breath too but she doesn’t hug him like she does habitually. So he backs off and lies beside her, at her left side and turns his head to watch her. She seems contented but not happy, two moods that he doesn’t think could be felt at the same time. « You are in shape today. » she says while covering the read mark on her neck and gives a hard glance at Arthur who rolls his eyes with a smile « Maybe. You didn’t like it? » He looks back at her while questioning her and can see that she feels conflicted. « Well, you were a bit too hard. It was good! But, I prefer it softer, more romantic. You know, like always. » She makes a cute pout and her eyes are much cooler and sweeter than before. But then, Arthur realizes something. Shit. He has projected what he has seen John do when they were having fun and helped each other when they were feeling too alone on Mary. She never smiles to him, never says anything, or makes any of this kind of expression that pushes him to come when they have sex. It was just him imagining her acting like Johnny. At that he passes a tired hand on his face, rubbing it like if that would change what happened. He shakes his head at Mary, mumbling while playing with his beard like always when he’s thinking about something deranging or strange, or feeling out of place « Yeah, wanted to try something different. Won’t happen again. Sorry about that. » and he gives her a sweet kiss before getting up from the bed and starts to get dressed, wanting to get out as fast as he can. She looks at him, knowing that something bothers him but she makes the wrong guess, getting up too to hug him by behind and saying against his shoulder: « That’s not a problem Arthur. It was very good, don’t think that you forced that on me or whatever. I love you. » And she kisses him on his shoulder and then against the back of his neck. He smiles at her and hugs her back, letting her imagining what she wants about his reaction, it’s better than the truth in any case so… And well, it seems that she has an even better opinion of him now, he doesn’t know how or what but he takes it. 

At camp he catches Hosea and Dutch talking quietly about the future robbery and he makes a move to go to them and learn more about what he will have to do for this job when, out of the corner of his eye, he sees John going to talk with Uncle and Bill who are drinking a lot and they visibly want to bring the youngest into their club, showing to him a lot of bottles and, since Uncle speaks very loudly (too loudly, sometimes Arthur really wants to knock him off to just have the pleasure to hear the silence, or the nature’s sound but, well, he has to be gentle, he’s just an old man who’s becoming senile), he knows that he extols the merits of alcohol, like it makes men better at sex or stronger, or any other bullshit of the same kind. And it’s Arthur’s job to keep an eye on the brat and to make sure that he doesn’t bring too much trouble on himself, and Dutch reminds him a lot of time like now. Instead of making Arthur join the conversation he has with Hosea, he says « Go get John, don’t want these two to put some stupid ideas inside the boy’s head. Don’t want him to love liquor that young. » Arthur sighs and shakes his head before answering with a flat voice, clearly showing that he’s bored « He doesn’t need anyone to have stupid idea. And he already has some love for alcohol. These two will just make him more stupid but as far as he is, it will change nothing. » He has a mean grin when he ends his phrase, looking at the brat who seems ready to sin and so, to take the bottle to drink. But he resists at the urge more than Arthur would have thought, maybe it’s because he knows that he watches him. Well, if only it was for that reason that the boy seems to hesitate. « Arthur don’t be like that. » Hosea is the one who speaks this time, pushing him to take his responsibilities towards the younger and the cowboy knows that he can’t win against the two old men. Even more when it comes to protect their golden boy. And to force Arthur to feel some brother feeling towards John. If he has to take care of the boy it’s principally because of that, because Hosea and Dutch want (who knows why) to create a family bound between them. But Arthur has some other idea and wants to create another "family bound" with John, one that the boy will like a lot more. So he nods to agree and goes to see the three men. 

« You two, stop trying to push Johnny to vice, to make him a part of your gang of alcoholics. » He shouts to them, principally addressing to Bill and Uncle who stare at him with surprise and shock but they quickly tidy up their bottles and the older gives him a smile, as if he tries to pass for an angel or a saint but he’s the absolute opposite. A drunken fool that he has to keep an eye on too and that’s tiring. Then, he looks at John who watches him with his big eyes, biting his sinful lips but doesn’t make a move or say anything, it’s just like he’s melting by only being watched by Arthur. It’s enough to make his breath shaky and irregular. « And you, don’t stay here, you’re too young to become already an alcoholics just like them. » he speaks to the brat who puts his vain face back, making an annoyed expression before answering, his hands on his belt like if he’s already a real man « I’ve drunk before. You were even here. Why can’t I now? And I do not love liquor that much.». Shitty little brat. Arthur clicks his tongue and approaches the boy with big steps, the kid being too stupid to back off or show some submission. « You do as I told you to. If I told you to not drink, you don’t. You obey boy. » he says with a low tone and he can see that John’s body answers very greatly at that but his dirty mouth is not that okay, doesn’t want to shut up « I’m not your dog. I don’t have to do whatever you tell me. » At that, Arthur gives him a loud and hard slap at the back of his head, making the brat grunting in pain and putting his hands on the part that has been hit to try to soothe the pain. He whines a bit and glares meanly at the cowboy who looks at him with a satisfied smile. The boy keeps the swear that he wanted to throw at Arthur for him, knowing that it won’t end good for him if he does, well, he tried to insult him once and he had his biggest fear, he really thought that Arthur would punch him to death. And all he has done was to take him by the collar and to look at him with black eyes, his voice being a weapon itself. After that he never tried to provoke him like that again. He is keen on life. He doesn’t want to die like that. He growls for himself a bit, looking at Arthur under his eyelids and he cannot stop himself from thinking that the man is very attractive, very handsome. So fucking sexy. He licks his lips, fighting his urge to take the older man by the hand to go in a quiet spot to be fucked by him. But he knows better so he just looks at him with greedy eyes. 

Arthur sees it, sees the desire and that makes him smirk even more. He takes the young man by the neck and forces him to look at him in the eyes for real « You do as I said. Stop being a brat and try to become an adult, alright Johnny? » and the boy pouts angrily at his nickname but doesn’t protest. He submits like he should have done since the beginning. But Arthur wants to continue their little argument, wants to be mean to the boy, after all he deserves it. « What, you think that you’re already a man? » He decides to play like that and the kid doesn’t seem to like it very much, as if Arthur cared about that. « You’re not my daddy, stop giving me orders or to treat me like a kid! I'm nearly nineteen! Fuck you! » He shouts, this time fighting the hand on him but Arthur squeezes harder and pushes the brat against the nearby tree brutally, pointing a threatening finger at John who looks at it with anger in his black eyes, not looking at the blue ones of Arthur. « You little bastard, you shut your mouth or you won’t like what I will do to you. I’m not your daddy so you don’t have to listen to me? That’s a shitty excuse for acting like a fool. You need to grow up, Johnny. I will not always be here to watch your back. » and at that, he lets go of John who is fuming and who storms in the forest direction. « Maybe you have been a bit too hard on the kid? » Uncle asks, making a movement of his hand in the direction of John while he said it. « He needs a strong hand to keep him in place. He doesn’t give me the choice. Dutch and Hosea don’t give me other choices too. » He answers sincerely, still looking at where John is gone. « Maybe someone should go see where he is? » The older continues his questions but the cowboy stops him « I’ll go. He’s under my watch after all. » and he lefts the two men behind him, none of them seeing him smile. Because Arthur hasn’t been that mean just like that for pleasure, it’s because he needs to have some privileged time with the brat, he wants to fuck him for real. To see the difference between him and Mary and to see that he’s not better, it’s just that his relationship with Mary is becoming a bit humdrum and it’s why novelty attracts him more. But it’s just that, novelty. Nothing more. When he will fuck the kid, it will be clear that it was just a fantasy about John’s virginity, that he was just imagining things, that Mary is still very good for him, very attractive. Well, love and desire are different from each other, you can desire someone that you don’t love and vice and versa but it’s Johnny. He desires Johnny, not just another woman. He’s a man, a kid. His little brother like Dutch and Hosea want him to see him. 

Well, he has to make the thing clear, to know where he is and to stop being confused. And also to not think about someone else when he makes love to Mary. That will be better like that. He easily finds the brat who’s sitting on a rotten tree, playing with the dirt with his foot, moving it in a circular movement, not looking at Arthur even if he heard him coming. Arthur goes behind him, one hand on his belt and the other hanging out beside him, a cigarette between two fingers smoking quietly and since the boy doesn’t move, he scrapes his voice and speaks « Look at me kiddo. » and he does it. He throws him a hard glance but he does what he was told, good first thing. « Come. Get up. » John looks at him for a few seconds, looking confused about what Arthur just ordered him to do but when the older makes a sign to do it right now, he stands, feeling a bit awkward to stay like that. The cowboy smirks at him and puts a hand on the younger’s cheek, stroking it with the pulp of his thumb « I need you to do something for me, something that you can’t refuse to me. Something that you want Johnny. » he says with a deep voice, watching John’s reaction at what he said and, as he thought, his face brightens and the smile comes back to his lips, his eyes being more welcoming and his hands go directly on Arthur’s torso. « You want it? For real? You want me? » He asks with so much hope in his voice that it’s nearly cute but he doesn’t wait for an answer from the cowboy, he kisses him right away, two arms going around Arthur’s neck to make their body closer. This kid doesn’t know the word "patience" or anything like that. He’s so needy, so demanding, pressing his lips against his, nibbling his sensitive flesh so softly but so passionately at the same time. « Why now? I tried to have you in my bed for months but you never seem to care or even to want it. » Hell, either the kid doesn’t understand Arthur’s expressions or was too taken aback to be rejected for the first time in his life to not see his desire for him. It makes him laugh a little and he puts his hands on John’s hips, squeezing them and replies « Because now I want you. » Then he kisses back, but he lets the kid do as he wants, letting him control the situation a bit just for now, because it’s greatly amusing for Arthur to see him try his best to be good, to satisfy him.

He has to say that if he has to compare Mary and John, Johnny is well more invested in their sex than Mary, he wants more, wants to give more. He wants to please and to try some new things, he doesn’t get moody if he dares do something that he was not used to, not like Mary. And he wants sex, for real, Mary… It’s not that she doesn’t like making love but it’s always in the same manner, with the same touches, the same kisses, the same words, everything is the same. Always the same. The boy rubs their crotches together and starts to undress Arthur who lets him have a hard time with his jacket and when he succeeds to get that piece of clothes off, he decides to take control again and to push Johnny against the nearby tree, pushing him a bit too hard even and it makes the boy whine in pain but it doesn’t turn his excitation off because right after that he grabs Arthur by the collar to pull him in another kiss that he can’t say no to. The kiss is full of tongues and teeth, it’s mean, it’s aggressive and possessive, he can feel that John wants him desperately and he knows, he fucking knows that the kid feels something for him, whatever it is. It’s not just attraction, not just an impulse that you can have when you’re young. But right now, he doesn’t give it a damn, even if he should, but God help him, this boy will be the death of him he just can’t stop what he’s doing. He even likes the idea that he loves him. « Want you so bad. Please, Arthur. Big bro. » he whispers between two kisses, moaning while he says it, his fingers clamping on Arthur’s clothes. « Stop calling me _brother_! I’m not your _brother_. » The cowboy whistles at that appellation, not liking it at all. « Why? You don’t like it? Then how should I call you? » He laughs at that « Well, by my name. »

John pouts and rolls his eyes, annoyed to not be able to call him with another name and then, Arthur remembers how he wanted to be called by the kid. How Mary calls him too sometimes, well it happened two times and he never took it in a good way when it was coming from her during sex but with John? He will love it for sure. He gives a devilish grin at the brat and says to his ear, which makes him shiver and move his hips more « But I can be your daddy. » And God, John giggles at that proposition and blushes like hell, a big smile on his face and then he’s the one who taunts now « Need you now daddy. » Fuck it. It’s clearly better than when it’s Mary who says it. Surely because there is nothing wrong behind it with John but no, not the time to think about it! So he pins him against the tree and kisses him roughly, rubbing their boners together, one hand going to undress John who lets him do before helping by getting his belt off and throwing it away, not giving a damn about where it falls. Then he lets his fingers slip in Arthur’s hair, going down on his neck sometimes to stroke the skin sweetly, pushing some moans that make the cowboy even harder and to bite John’s lip, not drawing blood out but enough to make it hurt. He wants to be sure that the boy will remember this day very clearly, his first time. Wants to mark him and to see him limp for a few days after what he’s going to do to him. So he gives a mean thrust with his hips and it makes the boy shivering and pleading something incoherent between their mouths, his eyes being closed and his body responding very well at what Arthur is doing. His hand goes to open the pants and to let it fall on John’s legs before touching his dick’s head a bit, teasing the kid a lot, making him squirm « Daddy, come on, I want to have you. » he begs for him and Arthur can feel his need suddenly growing up and he doesn’t wait anymore and spits on his fingers before letting them go in the brat, feeling his walls clenching and tightening around his fingers and he can now anticipate what he will do to him for real. How he will ravish him and let nothing behind him after that. John will be a mess after doing everything he wants to his body, to his little tiny hole. 

« Don’t be so impatient. You will have it if you’re a good boy, if you behave. You do as I tell and you take what I give and maybe there will even be another time. Won’t it be great darling? Isn’t it what you truly want? To be fucked by me more than once. » he laughs a bit, wondering if the boy will be a brat and reply something insolent like he knows how to do it so well or if he will just shut up because he really wants it to not be a single shot. He was mean because he’s curious to know how far the boy can take before being upset and wanting to stop it all. Not like Arthur is going to accept the last option. And of course John will take it until he has what he desires since so much time. But the answer he gets? It’s something else « Please yes, daddy! I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll do everything, I’m so ready, I’m so horny. Need you here daddy. Need you so fucking here. » And he puts his hand on Arthur’s fingers that are inside his ass, pushing them to go deeper and to prepare more its future entrance. « You’re so filthy Johnny. » He says, looking at the kid with fascination in his eyes and gives a rough slap on John’s butt and makes his fingers go deeper, fucking the boy with a quick and senseless rhythm, hearing every whispers and groans, eating them and it feeds the beast in him so much better. He attacks John’s neck, sucking, biting, licking, he can see nothing else but flesh and needs, can only think about rutting inside the boy and breed him. God, it’s a fucking chance that the brat is not a girl because hell, it would be worse, he knows that. Knows what he would have done to her and that he wouldn’t regret it. He doesn’t even regret what he’s doing now and what kind of relationship he will have with the kid. 

He gets his fingers out and takes his face with this same hand, forcing the boy to look at him and with a devious smirk, he says to him « Get on your hands and knees. » and he executes himself right away, throwing his pants and his shoes off in the process. John presents his beautiful ass to him (for real, Arthur can swear that for a boy has a real nice ass) and for a moment he only strokes the sensitive skin, letting the boy feel his rough palms softly caressing his flesh for now, threatening to become hard and violent, to become very mean. After having enough of this great view and after making a sweet commentary about it « You look like a whore you know that darling? So nice and ready for me. Maybe I should pay you for your service. » and gets himself on his knees, opening his trousers and taking out his pulsating cock, putting it before the entrance, making John wait a bit more before having what he cherishes, but the kid has to think that Arthur was waiting for an answer because he says « No need to be paid. It’s free for you daddy. Only you. » With that Arthur just pushes his dick inside John in one shot, not giving a damn about the pain that he should have felt at that brutal entry, he doesn’t give a damn about the blood and about John whines of misery, panting loudly. The kid and his nasty bad mouth. Fucking Christ. He has to have more, he needs more! So he starts to fuck him hard and good, going deep, too deep every time, not waiting for John to adjust himself, to feel pleasure and not pain. Doesn’t care. He needs to fuck him once and for all. « You’re a real slut, maybe I should make you work like them, sell your body. I’m sure I could earn a lot of money, I’m sure that you will be more helpful to the camp like that, spreading your legs like any other dirty whore. » He chuckles, taking great pleasure to finally be able to open his mouth when he has sex. Because with Mary… No, she would slap him if he dares to say the quarter than what he said to Johnny. He doesn’t know if the boy likes being talked to like that, but he doesn’t argue against it. Maybe he’s just ready to take everything if that means that he can be fucked by Arthur. Or maybe to be loved by him. Love makes people so stupid. And the cowboy knows that perfectly too well. 

« No please, just you. Daddy. Arthur. Just you, don’t want any other fucking man. That’s disgusting. » That makes the older man smile a lot, just the idea to be the only one being able to possess Johnny like that is entertaining. The boy doesn’t need to know that he will never share him, he’s not crazy, he will not let any dirty asshole touch what is his by right. John is his, he owns him and he will soon claim him. He just wanted to scare the brat, to not let him think that there will be anything between them other than sex. He thrusts roughly in him, closing his eyes to embrace the lust and the satisfaction that he feels, forgetting that they are not very far from the camp for a while and so, that anyone can see them by accident. Well he doesn’t care. « But you fucked some fellers before, right Johnny, so what is so disgusting? That’s not very different. » he asks, curious about it and the boy shivers under him, arching his back and throwing his head backward, looking at the cowboy out of the corner of his eye, watching with needy eyes where some tears appear, making him even more attractive and desirable, answering with a husky voice that is nearly sweet to Arthur’s ears « Not the same. And I’ve only done it two times. And it was so fucking awkward daddy, I wanted you, you in me not me in them. I didn’t like it at all, it was so strange, as if it was wrong. But right now it doesn’t feel wrong at all, swear it daddy. » And he moans when the older strikes the good place, the magic spot and he sees Johnny’s eyes closing and fluttering a bit, his lips parted to let every sound come out freely, shamelessly. He’s so different from Mary, so much more erotic. 

« It’s you, only you. » he whispers and at first, Arthur thought that he was inventing what he heard but no, John said it for real. And it makes him smile even more, pushing teasingly in him, caressing the hips softly for a moment before scratching the tender skin with his nails, letting it mark the flesh, watching the white color becoming red with a sadistic pleasure, seeing the boy wiggling and panting, his eyes still closed, his hands squeezing the dirt below him, breathing loudly. It’s magic, so fucking magic. It’s so tight inside the brat, so good, so hot, so perfect. And the sounds he makes are as good as what he has imagined. His expression are something else, he guessed good when he dreamed about the fact that John was a perfect bottom and that his face would show that greatly but the pleasure that he feels and expresses, his features soft and sweet but also so much more depraved, so full of lust. His way to bite his own lip, to whimper seductively and openly, to move his beautiful hips and to arch his long back, his neck moving on one side to make the way easier to bite it, everything is damn erotic. And Arthur does it, he crashes his teeth in the tender pulpit again, feeling the boy’s heart beating, the blood pumping inside his mouth, against his tongue. « God. » he murmurs for Arthur, pressing his cheek against the cowboy forehead, searching for more sensation, for more touch. He succeeds to give a soft kiss on his forehead before pleading « Can we change the position? Want to see your face so bad daddy. » At that Arthur gives a hard thrust and then, goes slower to speak with more ease « You don’t like being taken like that? Like the pretty whore you are? » And he goes fast again, not letting the time to the boy to answer, letting him choke himself with his moans and saliva, his ass tightening Arthur’s dick pretty well in the process, making Arthur groan and grunt a lot, shivering too at that, focusing his eyes on what is his, what he possesses and so much worse things come to his mind. He wants to make the boy squirm in pain and feel that he is owned so much, to mark him as his. To make him know that he’s not free. 

The beast in Arthur doesn’t have enough, one time will be not enough and he knows that. Knows that he will take the boy again, that he will fuck him more than once, anywhere, whenever, like he wants. « So fucking good, come on Arthur! Let me see your face, that will be better, I swear. Come on daddy. Honey, please. » he begs prettily, sending a pleading look and Arthur smirks, bumping violently in the boy, only seeing what is his, what he possesses for real, going as deep as he can, sending a wave of pleasure and lust in his whole body and to John’s too. He decides to listen to the boy and he forces him to turn on his back, gripping the hips, leaving bruises, and he kisses harshly the kid while rutting in him, filling him with his cock, finally clearly seeing his expressions, seeing his erotism from even closer. The boy has his eyes shot open and big, wet with tears that don’t fall for now. His long fingers go in Arthur’s hair again, gripping it to deepen the kiss, but he caresses them too as if he tries to soothe him, to soothe and feed the beast with himself, with his moans and hotness that his hole is. « Hey darling, open your legs more, want to go deeper. Your ass is shaped for my dick, we have to make it as good as we can, right kiddo. » he says against Johnny’s lips, licking them after and the boy obeys, spreading his legs as much as he can and one of his hand goes to the small back of Arthur to push him a bit more inside him, the other hand still in the hair, playing with them. « I never thought it was so good to have a dick inside. » he murmurs and kisses sloppily the older’s chin and then jaw, kissing the beard at the same time, nuzzling after his nose got inside it. God, this kid can be cute when he wants (is that cute or is it Arthur who has another conception of what is cute?) and he wants to see him breathless, see him falling apart, being unable to speak, to use his perfect mouth, to just lay and be owned. 

So his rough hand goes to Johnny’s neck and squeezes it, watching the boy looking at him with big and surprised eyes, his lips opening to try to catch some air but it’s too late, he struggles at first but Arthur calms him « Just take what I give to you Johnny, be a good boy and listen to daddy. » he laughs lower, his hot breath stroking John’s skin who’s trembling a bit at that and lets his arms go lazily around Arthur’s shoulder and takes what he gives him and so, the cowboy squeezes less harder and stronger, letting the boy breathing and calming his crazy beating heart. He's pounding in the kid’s hole, his fingers scraping the sensitive and fragile skin, wanting to leave bruises and marks that Johnny will have to wear like a necklace, to walk with it like Mary will never do it for him. So fucking hot, so fucking wet, so fucking good and perfect, his little Johnny is perfect to be fucked. « The little virgin is breed today. » he mocks the kid with a nasty smile and pleasure, closing the distance between his lips and the boy’s, ripping the little breathing he had recovered from him. The boy moves below him, moves his hips to meet Arthur’s rhythm for the first time, his arms still embracing the older like he wants to never let him go anymore. Well, Arthur has no intention to leave him. Oh no, he knows that he’s already addicted. 

« You love being abused like that. I can see it. Can feel it. » and then, he makes a sign to the kid to grasp his dick that was forgotten the whole time and he does it, starting to stroke it with a rough space, moaning against the cowboy’s nape, calling for Arthur as much as he can, his voice being raspy and hoarse, so beautiful and so bruised for him. He’s still thrusting hard in Johnny, and he can feel his own pleasure becoming unbearable, incomprehensible, not any thought for Mary, not regretting to have sex with someone else for a second, to cheat on her and worse of all, to do it with a man. He doesn’t try to find Mary in John, not in his acts, not in his expressions, not in his moans or his way to talk to him. To want him. He desires Arthur like Mary will surely never be able to. John wants to be his, to be with him until the day they die, wants to travel with him, to rob and be an outlaw, not being scared that he will never show up again every time he leaves, and so, making a scene because of it. He understands Mary’s preoccupations, but not the way she does it. Not the way she doesn’t accept him for who he is for real. He’s tired to put a mask and to play comedy with her, a comedy that she’s the only one who to like, her father not being tricked by their game. With John, he doesn’t have to do that, no, he can be an asshole, be mean, aggressive and authoritarian, can be free in the end. So, well, if she wants to keep their relationship intact, he has to find his pleasure elsewhere because she can’t give him what he truly needs. But he loves her. But maybe she doesn’t love _him_ but what he _makes_ her feel. He doesn’t know. And maybe he should not care. 

« Arthur I’m close! » the kid says with a breathless voice, his eyes shot open to look into Arthur’s, his whole body becoming more tense with every thrust he receives and stroke he gives to himself, pleading with a moan « Come with, come inside me Arth. » And God, how could he resists to that? He bumps in an erratic space inside the boy, choking him at the same time, not too hard to not see him faint but enough to make it more difficult to breathe, to see or think clearly even if it’s already the case for the kid. It’s easy to guess that he’s completely gone, so ready to have his orgasm and nothing else matters more than this, not even that he’s becoming very loud and that someone could come and see that, see them have sex. Well, Arthur doesn’t give a fuck about it too so the kid should too.

He feels that he himself is close to come, to fill the brat with his seed, the hole becoming too tight, too hot, too unbearable to keep thrusting indefinitely. He looks closely at Johnny’s face, at his expression and he knows when he comes, his boy jerks completely under him, trembling like a mad man and his features expressing his lust, his satisfaction and Arthur comes soon after, maybe two or three seconds after having seen that beautiful picture and he can hear the boy say with a lustful voice coiled with dreams and needs « God, oh God! » And then he calls his name sweetly numerous time until the pleasure is completely gone and that the only thing he has to do his to enjoy the last waves of his orgasm. Arthur has to say that for a first time, the boy takes it greatly, he even comes faster than he thought he would. He hums quietly, closing his eyes and lets go of Johnny, getting out of him and leaving his neck alone before nuzzling his nose against it, smelling the scent full of sex, sweat and dirt and he feels a bit at peace. John caresses his head softly, his chest moving a lot while he tries to catch his breath again and to regain consciousness. « So, will we do it again, _daddy_? » He asks in a whisper, never stopping to stroke Arthur sweetly who could nearly rumble at that but he doesn’t. Instead he separates himself from the kid and lets himself lay beside him, his eyes on the sky which is a bit hidden by trees and their leaves, giving them some shadow that he is thankful for. His licks his lips and plays with his beard before answering « Eh, what do you think kiddo? » 

« I think that you want it as much as me. » and he gives him his nasty, bratty smile, looking at him with glitter and joy. Arthur laughs and shakes his head before getting up and dressing himself « I will see you again kiddo. » and then he starts to leave and the boy screams at him « What? Help me at least you old man! And does that mean that there will be a second time? Arthur! » But he ignores him with a big smirk on his face, going to see Dutch and Hosea because well, there is still a robbery that he has to prepare and for that, he needs informations. And well, the more the kid brats, the more he will be able to put him in his place when he will fuck him again. That’s great. Really he doesn’t regret his decision to take him and to see what it will be to have sex with the kid at all. Far better than with Mary, hell, he can’t stop chuckling while thinking about that. For once he has the upper hand on her, for once he will be the one who goes see elsewhere. Yeah, he knows that she doesn’t cheat on him, but she lets some stupid prick courting her and she likes it. Her dad too. He knows that she will end up with one of them, but strangely now he doesn’t care. He will still remain the one that took her virginity, who had her against the advices and orders of her father, the outlaw who fucked and is loved by a sweet lady. A rich one. Yeah, he’s pretty happy for now. What could be better? 

He’s a pretty good sinner so maybe he should confess right? Well, John should too then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't know how or why but it's seems that whatever I write there is alcohol. Of course for the other stories it was the purpose but not for this one.  
> And surprise surprise, there will be some more chapters. But not too soon, I have another project that I have to write and then to post so the future chapter will come after that!


	3. I put a spell on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since the last time I update this one! But there it is, the rest of the story. This chapter is a bit provoking because... Well, you will see but I hope it's not offensive for anyone, it isn't my purpose. Just wanted to write something like this one time in my life X)

John doesn’t think that he made his horse gallop that fast previously in his life, his vision is practically blurry and he just tries to follow Arthur. The robbery was going on very well, everything going smoothly and according to plan but of course, at the end, _as if by chance_ , some policemen came to their way and saw them robbing the fools in their carriage. And so, some pursuit and some exchanges of shooting began, John pulling out his gun to defend himself and not having time to pull the trigger that Arthur and Hosea overtake him, Arthur killing two men in a row in the blink of an eye. Fucking Christ, this guy is not human! It’s the only thing that John can think, almost forgetting to shoot back too, all of his concentration being on the older man again. And say that he’s the one who made him learn how to shoot… John knows that he’s not bad at shooting too, he aims well and it’s innate in him, but the lessons that Arthur gave him helped a lot. It’s the truth and he’s ashamed to feel proud about that. There is nothing to be proud of and he knows it, but he can’t help himself when it comes to Arthur. He just loves him too much for his own good. 

So, with stolen money in his pockets and saddles, he runs away, choosing to follow Arthur leads more than the one that Hosea and Dutch took. As always, he’s Arthur’s shadow. When he was younger he was always following the cowboy, wherever he was, John was here too. Whatever he was doing, he did it too. He even succeeded to have the privilege to sleep in the same tent as Arthur because he was too fascinated by the man, always behind him, always somewhere around him or trying to do something to make him see him. So Dutch and Hosea decided that it was good for him to sleep beside someone with whom he feels at home, with whom he feels safe. But it didn’t last long, John grew up and it was becoming awkward that two grown men were sleeping together. It was a shame for the Scottish to have to sleep on his own now. It’s still a shame. 

But now is not the time to think about what would have been great and what wouldn’t have, neither to day dream about how much Arthur is sexy as fuck. But he’s sexy as fuck, John just can’t help it, he has to look at him, to watch his every moves and expressions. He can’t do anything else when he’s here, so near him and it’s worse since the day they have begun their little arrangement to give pleasure to each other. And it’s even worse since they’ve done it for real, after all John did have sex with Arthur Morgan! Wait, you don’t seem to understand, _he_ did have sex with fucking _Arthur Morgan_! He dreamed about that so much that he never thought that it would actually happen to him. It’s like it’s not real that the older man has any interest in him while he has Mary. John hates Mary, he really can’t stand her, well, the truth is that he would be glad if something awful happened to her, just by accident of course. Or if Arthur left her for him but here, he can still dream because it will never happen. Yeah, even if, he will still pray and wish for that. 

He stops day dreaming while a shot nearly catches him and in a nervous motion, he makes his horse go faster, adrenaline pulsing in his veins and he’s happy to see that Arthur is not so far away from him. He glances behind him and observes that the sheriff’s men are pretty far from them but it doesn’t stop them from trying to shoot them. John doesn’t bother himself to try to reply and so, gives a clearly position about where they are and where they will try to hide. Well, if he does anything like that Arthur will be the one who will kill him, he will not even wait for the police officers to come catch John, no, just put a clean bullet between his two eyes. Can’t blame him. John would be very stupid and would deserve it if he does anything that could put them both in danger. So he keeps his gun to his belt, even if he would have liked a lot to have a real fight. It’s been too long since the last time that they had police at their asses. Or even a real good fight. He sent an eye to Arthur who’s still galloping, turning his head sometimes to make sure that John didn’t disappear suddenly or been shot. John’s heart flutters, squeezes and beats always harder when the older man shows him some kind of affection or interest. Just the fact that he cares about him is enough to make John beam with joy. And a bit of desire. Because, really, the man is a fucking hottie. 

Arthur yells at him « Everything alright kid? » God, John doesn’t know if he hates this nickname or if he adores it, or even if he should feel ashamed or flattered about it. He’s so confused when it comes to the cowboy. It never happened to him before. Before Arthur he didn’t give a shit about any pretty women he slept with, how they felt about him or even what they could have wanted from him, it was not his problem. Didn’t even think about it. Arthur was the only thing that haunted his mind, his dreams, his nights and days. It’s like a beautiful curse that he doesn’t want to put an end to. Yeah, he can say himself that he’s a bit obsessed by the older man but he can’t help it. He did everything he could to get his attention and now he has it he doesn’t know how to keep it, how to make sure that Arthur will be his for real. Will love him. Sometimes he doesn’t even know how to react about even the simple questions. Just like now. What should he say? How should he act? He doesn’t want his love and devotion to be too clear for Arthur so he always ends up choosing to brat, to be provoking. Just like right now « Don’t need you to babysit me! ». Truth is that he would love it so much to be babysat by him! So he bites his lip when he can guess that Arthur’s glance is not gentle, knowing that he will make him learn one or two things about respect and how to be polite, be well educated later. It seems that now Arthur wants to re-educate John more than anything. Not like it’s a problem for the younger, he loves when Arthur puts him at his place, gives his precious time to be with him and not with this bitch of Mary. He really should find a way to make her disappear from Arthur’s heart. He doesn’t know how and knows that he will never do anything to her but God, sometimes when he has to see her because she came at camp, he just has to really control himself to not yell at her and become threatening. 

Well, he was impolite to her one time, even rude. Okay, he was a real asshole but she deserved it! She has the love of Arthur Morgan, she’s loved by him and she doesn’t seem to be satisfied at all, just as if Arthur is not enough or should be completely different, be another entire man to really please her. But at the same time he should keep this side of him that she finds so romantic, so much identical to the hero of her romance novel: his bad boy side. The scary part of him. The outlaw in him should be tamed but shouldn’t disappear too. She wants everything and nothing at once, she’s just… So… Irritating. And he’s gentle, he could say really worse when it comes to her. 

He’s still following Arthur and he sees that they are going to the nearby town, the one where he came to get drunk with Uncle and Bill not so long ago. And he didn’t tell anything to Arthur even if he has forbidden him to drink and more than anything to get drunk. But John is not someone who obeys easily, he needs to provoke, needs to see how far he can go, how far he’s allowed to go even if it means that Arthur will be very angry at him, or really disappointed. Generally it’s both but it’s nothing uncommon. He has the habit of being a disappointment to the older man. Even when he tries his best to prove him something, anything. It’s never enough. But maybe sex is different. Arthur never seemed to be disappointed at him, or anything like that. He should take it before the cowboy becomes bored of him. So they enter the town where some people who live here look bad at John, recognizing him and none of them seems to have forgot in what shit he has put himself in that time. Luckily Arthur doesn’t seem to give a damn about them and goes to some part of the town, John following him closely, wondering why they go somewhere where there is a lot of men of law who would be very happy to arrest them. But he trusts Arthur. He would leave his life in his hands with his eyes closed, well, only if he didn’t piss him off just before. 

The older man stops his horse in front of a church and at first John didn’t think that they would go in the house of God. It’s not like any of them really believes in God so he doesn’t understand when Arthur goes to the front door. « What are we doing here? We should go as far as we can from this town. Go in the woods or I don’t know, wherever you want but not here! » He complains, moving his arms in the process to fully explain what he thinks even if Arthur doesn’t look at him, only pushing the big and heavy door. « Well, you would be surprised to know that there is no better hiding place than the one that you would never think to go to. Whose policemen will pick us up here? No one. If we stay low, not even one of the ladies who will be inside and praying will even see us. » He answers with a smirk, this time looking at John before entering in the church, not holding the door and letting it go back on John’s face who catches it in time. « Fuck! Can’t you stop being a jerk just for once in your life? » He swears, not giving a shit about where he is and about Arthur surely not liking his tone or what he said to him. « Keep your mouth shut if you want to stay alive. » The threat is enough to effectively make John shut up for now and he just follows Arthur in the church, no one being inside with them. They are alone. Well, it’s better this way. The older man goes take a sit near the altar and the younger does the same without a sound with frowned eyebrows. 

They stay silent for a moment, Arthur opening his journal to start drawing in it and John looks at it discreetly, knowing that the older doesn’t like it very much when people watch him drawing from too near. So John always keeps his distances and that prevents him from being scolded but gives him the right to watch Arthur create his art. Yes, for John everything that Arthur draws is a masterpiece and no one can say the contrary. He’s so amazed by his talent to represent what is in front of him so clearly and faithfully, well, there is Hosea who draws well too but it’s not the same. He loves Hosea, but not in the same way at all, Arthur is more special. He’s in love with him. Hosea is like a great father, not a great lover. But even if the younger loves looking at Arthur’s work it’s not like it’s very entertaining, so he starts moving his leg like every time he’s bored or anxious, trying to make time pass faster but it’s not working at all. He sighs, wanting to get the cowboy’s attention but here again it’s not a success so he clears his throat and starts talking « So, what are we going to do now? Just stay here and I can just watch the wall again and again for hours? » And at first he thought that Arthur will ignore him but he doesn’t. He raises his eyes at the Scottish and snorts, putting back his journal in his satchel and then he puts his hands on his knees, bending a bit in John’s direction who gulps at that. « We need to wait to be sure that no law men will come after us. But maybe you have a better idea, right Johnny? » At that he replies directly « Stop calling me like that! »

« I call you as I want. And if it doesn’t please you then you’re welcome to try to make me shut up. » he didn’t say it with a cool and gentle voice, it’s menacing, a warning to let him know that he should really keep his mouth for himself when it comes to provoke Arthur. But he sighs again, passing a bored hand in his hair and looks at the ceiling with a fake interest and when he hears Arthur searching something in his bag (very probably his journal once again) he catches Arthur’s arm, very annoyed to just have to wait doing nothing while the older enjoys himself with his drawings. Unfair, it what it is. And John wants to have his whole attention on him. He doesn’t have the possibility to be alone with him so often, there is always someone around them so he can’t do anything that he truly wants like kissing him. Well, there is at night but it’s different. It’s not every night and it’s always when Arthur wants it. Not when he needs it more than anything else. The older looks at him with surprise and then with a questioning and inquisitive look. « What? » His voice is so dry and so empty of any form of affection that it hurts John a bit but he doesn’t lose his determination and puts his lips on the cowboy’s, his eyes closed to enjoy it more. He feels under his palm Arthur’s arm muscles tightening and becoming more firm and then it’s around his waist, circling his body and so, making sure that the kiss will not be broken. Not that easily. John feels a chill run all over his spine when some mean teeth start biting his lip and that some fingers rubs his hip. He pushes himself on Arthur’s knees and hears a grunt at that, well, he will take some decision too, he can do that at least. And he knows that deep down, Arthur loves that part of him, he can complain about it as much as he wants but John knows the truth. He fucking loves it when he’s a nasty brat for him, rubbing his awaking boner against the older’s one. He feels Arthur’s breath against his cheek, hot and irregular, too fast to be normal and pretend what John does doesn’t reach him. 

« Daddy, be nice to me. » He pleases in a begging way like he knows that Arthur can’t resist, moaning like a slut in his ear, his arms going around the neck to be able to push more his pelvis and make some more frictions and so more pleasure for both of them. « You’re a real bitch in heat, you know that right? » It’s not a real question but he answers anyway « Yeah, I am. When I’m with you I’m so horny. Please Daddy, touch me. Know it’s bad, but don’t care. Want you so bad. I’ll be good, I will show you how much I can be good. » And with that said he takes Arthur’s hand to put it on his butt, forgetting where he is for a moment. For Christ’s fucking sake! They are in a church and he just makes some sexual advances. He’s not a believer of God but hell, he knows that it would be very depraved to do that here, in front of the Christian God. A fucking blasphemy. He’s not a good man but that is very unmoral, even for him. So, when Arthur’s hand on his ass squeezes maliciously he becomes redder than he would have been in normal circumstances, his heart skipping a beat. « I.. I think we should go to the hotel Daddy. It’s not a _good place_ to do _that_. » he murmurs with insistence, his cheeks burning and his eyes narrowing everywhere but not on the cross and not on Arthur’s glittering eyes. « Well, you were the first one to ask for something in here. And I think it’s a pretty good place to do… _That_. » John scoffs incredulously but smiles at the same time « You’re so obscene… » and the older laughs at him, squeezing his ass even more « You’re the one who made the first advance, I only respond to it Johnny. » Arthur is a real asshole, that’s the truth. But the worst of all is that John accepts it, he’s so in love that he could take everything, accept everything, he’s becoming fucking mad for Arthur. And this bastard doesn’t even seem to see it. 

Arthur kisses his neck with hunger, removing just enough of John’s shirt to give him more skin to kiss while his hands go under the pants, a smile on his lips when he feels John’s chills at that touch, arching his body. « See, you’re already a mess. » that makes the younger laugh, pressing his torso on Arthur’s, bending his neck to give him more access, whimpering when some teeth scratch his flesh slowly, not breaking it or being hurtful, only pleasurable. « You’re so good Daddy. » He bites his lip, closing his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the hot kissing before saying, his voice feverish and shivering from lust « We should really go somewhere else. If someone comes… We will be in a big shit. » Arthur doesn’t even give a damn about giving a proper answer and simply kisses John on the lips to make him shut up. The kiss is ruthless, possessive and aggressive in a way that makes John melt and wish for more, forgetting about where they are and everything else that doesn’t include the cowboy. God, it’s like Arthur is obsessed with him when he touches and kisses him like that, like a fucking madman who can’t stop, who needs always more, always needs to be satiated. And now that he thinks of it, he doesn’t go see Mary a lot these days. Well, since they all begun their little game. Of course, he didn’t stop seeing her but very less than usual, it’s as if… As if John is more satisfying than her. That would be great, really, really great. 

God, there is a chance for Arthur to become his! That idea makes him moan even more loudly when a finger goes to his asshole, threatening to enter and so to give him a lot of pleasure. He shivers again, pushing his hips in a way to have more contact with Arthur’s boner, making them both grunt at that, John looking at those beautiful and deep blue eyes, as if he is ready to jump on him and to fuck him in a way so hard and so violent that John won’t be able to walk for days. « Say you want it. Beg for it you little slut. » The older man murmurs against John’s ear and he bumps at that, letting escape a pitiful whine, knowing that he could really become Arthur’s slut if it means that he would be his. Even if it means he’s only his during sex, only like that. Nothing more. Well, for him, it’s already that, he can be satisfied with less than Mary because he really loves him, he really cares about him like she will never. « Fuck me daddy. Fuck me hard and good. » he pleases before kissing Arthur sloppily, he doesn’t know why but the cowboy seems to enjoy being kissed like that, loves when John passes his arms around his neck practically lazily, but if he likes it then he will do it again and again until it doesn’t work anymore. If it is possible. Who knows. John really hopes that it will stay like that. Hell, he could be able to put a spell on Arthur to make him love him, he’s that desperate for attention. He fell too hard in love, it’s like a curse, something that he can’t get away from. Can’t stop. Doesn’t want to. Not if there is a chance for Arthur to love him too. 

« I will, I will darling. » he answers with a nasty smirk and pushes his fingers up into John’s ass, not even spitting on it or trying to make it less hurtful. It makes John squeak in pain but he knows that the older doesn’t care. And well, he can take whatever Arthur gives him. He whimpers, caressing Arthur’s neck back with his fingers, slightly moving his pelvis but only instinctively and not searching to make it go faster. He wants to enjoy everything that Arthur might give him, doesn’t want to lose the slightest bit of it. The fingers go inside him and rub in the good way, John is trembling and moaning at that, lust spreading like a hot wave in his belly and it feels fucking good, Arthur’s fingers are so calloused and thick, it makes him feel like he’s already filled but it’s just fingers, not even his dick! But it’s so good. John closes his eyes, bending his head backwards when the cowboy’s lips go back there again, leaving a trail of marks on his neck once again, the last ones don’t even have the time to fade away that he puts some new ones. But the younger loves wearing them, he’s a little proud about it even if, once again, there is nothing to be proud of but there is for him. It means that Arthurs does at least feel something like jealousy or possession about him so he _feels something_. And well, it is marks that Arthur gives him so it’s perfect, he wants it if he gives them to him. He shouldn’t feel proud about the fact that Arthur just marks him as his because he knows that it’s not healthy. Not a good and stable relationship but hey! They are already two men who fuck each other, it’s not something that is accepted in this society so if they do something more which is not moral or normal, or even good it will not be a big change for them. And they are already outlaws. So, even their work is not moral. So yeah, he doesn’t give a damn about it.

But he has no other choice but to hide their relationship, he doesn’t want to have some indiscreet questions about it. He knows that Arthur doesn’t want anyone to be aware about that, especially not Mary! And for now, John doesn’t want it too. It’s his little secret. It’s only his for now and doesn’t need or want this secret to be shared, not even with Dutch or Hosea. He just needs to make Arthur fall in love with him even if he doesn’t know how he should do it or if there is only a way to make him love him. « I need you so much Arth. » he murmured against the cowboy’s cheek before kissing it multiple times, earning a twist from the fingers inside his ass for that, bumping against his prostate and he moans loudly, hearing his voice making an echo inside the church. It sounds so obscene like that. So dirty. As if God is watching and hearing what they are doing and it’s very disturbing but it makes John feel so hot, so horny. He’s always yearning and horny when it comes to Arthur, and it’s becoming worse every day, soon enough he will not be able to do anything else than trying to kiss the older man and have sex with him. And he wants to confess to him so much! But he has no idea how he would react at that, if it will put an end to everything they have and if it will push him in the arms of Mary. He’s scared as fuck but he needs to tell him and the sooner the better. « I know kid, just wait a bit more and I will put my dick inside you, fuck you good and deep. » and, he gives an hard slap on his ass, making John jumps from pain, looking at Arthur with big eyes. « What… What did I do? » He stutters on his words while still looking at Arthur with shocked eyes. « I wanted to hit you. Eh, should do it more often when you’re acting like a piece of shit. » Hell, John doesn’t know if he should feel excited or scared about that. He doesn’t really like violence when having sex but he knows he could love it for Arthur. He could love everything for him.

« Then punish me daddy, I’ve been a bad little boy. » He whispers against his ear before passing his fingers in the cowboy’s hair, it’s make him grunt and fuck him harder with his calloused fingers, looking at John with hungry eyes, a burning desire in it and it’s like he’s an animal, a beast ready to eat him alive, to consume him and leave nothing of him if it not bones. John moves his hips more, starting to follow the rhythm for real, whimpering while it touches his good spot and even more when Arthur answers him « I will teach you good manners, make you obey and not being a little vain and stupid cunt. Well well, I’ll make your ass into a cunt, it will be great right? But yeah, make you an obedient child who does whatever I say to you, it will be damn great. It’s fucking exciting. » The younger shivers like hell, enjoying the dirty words that are said with not the tone of voice the most kind he has heard until now. He can guess what Arthur wants from him, he wants him to be a sort of good slave, or a good student who will learn his lesson and do as his teacher says. And he will do it. If it means that he can have Arthur, he will do it. He wails softly before kissing the older man on his chin and then lips, enjoying the sweet contact for now while caressing his face with some kind of adoration and Arthur seems to feel that, to know or understand how much John is dedicated to him, how much he loves and worships him. 

He smirks so bad at that against the Scottish’s lips, his fingers bumping slower inside his ass, pushing John to moan from annoyance and need, kissing more Arthur at that and saying between two kisses and two breaths « I’m ready, I’m so ready daddy. » Arthur definitely broke the kiss after that, letting John being needy as fuck, searching to follow those precious lips to kiss them again and again. « You really love calling me like that. » It’s a statement for sure, and John doesn’t know if he should answer or not but, when he puts out his fingers, he judges that he doesn’t need. Wrong choice. He earns a pretty hard slap on his ass which makes him whine and Arthur gives him the reason of this « Answer me when I talk to you. That’s basic politeness, kid. » He has grunted his words, his voice dark and deep and it’s fucking sexy! The younger loves more seeing Arthur being threatening than undergo his wrath. That’s for sure. « Sorry. » He says hesitantly at first but then with a lot more confidence when shock is gone « Sorry daddy. Yeah, love calling you like that, really do. »

He smiles lustfully at him before biting his own lip and Arthur seems happy about that « Good boy. » and oh my fucking Christ and God, John is so, soooooo excited about that, a fucking compliment! Arthur gave him a compliment! Well, not literally a compliment but like always when Arthur says something nice to him like he does good, shots good or anything like that, John feels so good! His whole body becomes so hot and so ready to anything, any kind of touch, wanting so much to scream at him how much he loves him. And now is not an exception. His heart beats so fast that he’s sure that the cowboy hears it. Then Arthur grabs him in his arms more tightly before getting up, carrying John to bring him on the altar and practically shoving him on it before putting his hands on each sides of John, looking at him straight into his eyes. « Get undressed. Want to see you naked. » And he obeys with a dirty smile, going smoothly to get off his clothes, watching Arthur during the whole process, forgetting what Arthur surely wants to do for two minutes, and it’s to fuck him on the altar. Goddamn it. It’s entertaining but also so wrong, it’s bad. Very, very bad. But that will be so good at the same time! John doesn’t get off everything, he leaves his shirt open on his body because well, you never know when something might happen and if someone comes right now at least he will have still something on him. If Arthur doesn’t rip it off him. That’s a possibility too but he seems to be too concentrate at watching him naked to not make any remark. He softly touches John’s torso’s skin, letting his fingers caressing it until it stops a bit ahead of his needy and untouched dick which really wants to be touched, to have some kind of attention but it can wait a bit again.

Then the touch become more aggressive, the nails scratching his skin a bit and John leaves him do like he wants, arching his back and after that he lies down, spreading his legs to invite the older man to fuck him now. At that, he licks his lips precipitately before unbuckling his belt and opening his pants, getting out his dick « You’re really a whore. » he says with a laugh and John answers with a smile while putting his hand on Arthur’s low belly, stroking the skin with a malicious smile stretching his lips « Only for you Daddy, no one else. » And then, he spits on his cock before putting it directly inside John’s ass, not giving any warning or anything, his two big hands coming on the hips and squeezing them hardly, leaving bruises behind them. The younger grits his teeth because of the pain, wiggling because of that too and Arthur makes sure that he doesn’t move anymore and starts to move without any warning once again. 

« God. Fuck. Fuck me, daddy! Arthur! » Even if it hurts he doesn’t care, he wants more, needs more. And he knows that Arthur will give it to him. « You’re still as tight as the first time I fucked you, a real perfect virgin hm. It still feels like it. » At that John passes his long legs around the cowboy’s waist, his fingers caressing Arthur’s neck skin softly, enjoying the view of Arthur Morgan taking his pleasure. He starts some good thrusts, going deep and slow, sometimes stroking John’s good point, making the younger shiver like hell and moan as much too. It’s crazy how much the older is fucking good at sex, making it incredible for him, well, surely for both of them. John arches his back when he strokes once again the prostate, rubbing it without ever stopping, fingers burying themselves inside John’s skin, making him wiggle. The cowboy bumps hardly inside him with a quick rhythm, watching the younger’s face and expression, his eyes being dark and wide as if he could memorize every little movement of John’s face, every little smiles or ways to show his pleasure, to express it. It’s so good that John can swear that he could lose his mind right now, that he’s going to end mad after that. Inside a church, in front of God, anyone could see them. It’s so crazy. So abnormal and his heart embraces all of this. He bites his lips while moaning when Arthur strokes the prostate once again, rubbing it teasingly, a dirty smirk on his devious lips that John wants to kiss so bad, but he’s so far, and his body seems to tired, so incapable to do anything if it isn’t to take the dick and enjoy it.

John feels pleasure inside him, he feels full in a delicious way, something so strange, it’s so different to be penetrated and to penetrate and yes, clearly he enjoys more the first one and really, it was not so easy for him to think about himself being taken like that, he thought that it was the weak who was penetrated, who was dominated, that it was humiliating in the end. But, even with this kind of way to think, he never could imagine sex being different from that with Arthur. Always enjoying and masturbating while thinking about Arthur’s big cock sliding inside him just like he will do to Mary. Like he does to her. One day he even put one finger in him when Mary was in the camp to spend time with her lover and he fell on them doing sex at night. And yes, he watched. And yes again he enjoyed himself while thinking it was him in the cowboy’s arms, being penetrated. It was the first and last time he masturbated by putting a finger in his ass. Well, now he will do it more often but it’s another thing. It’s something to be fucked, he can say it, can assume that he likes being the bottom more than being the top, it’s so more pleasurable to be filled, to feel completed, to have something in him. And Arthur is so good at it, so good at making him feel full and one. Now, he can’t think about sex in a different way than the one he does with the cowboy. He wants to steal him from Mary so much, bewitching Arthur. He wonders if Mary calls him daddy too, wonders if she takes dick as good as him. Wonder what would have happened if he had been a lady. Everything would have been easier. But he loves being a man, loves having a dick, even more when it’s earning some pleasurable moments. 

He passes a hand in Arthur’s hair to caress it, to brush it and entangle his fingers in it, pulling it a bit, just enough to make Arthur bend his head on his left side, sending him a hard glance which dissuades him to pull too strongly, laughing discreetly at his pouting expression. He doesn’t like it and so grabs John’s chin with a hard and powerful hands, wiping away the Scottish’s smile who watches him with surprised and big eyes. « Stop doing that. » And John is even more lost, even more when he feels Arthur’s cock twitching inside him, clearly enjoying what’s happening. So why is he angry? « What? Stopping what daddy? » He questions, truly lost but still horny as fuck, his cheeks red and burning, his hips moving to keep moving with Arthur’s ones, his dick sliding again and again inside his ass, and John is struggling a lot to keep focusing on what’s going on inside the older’s head and not on what magic he does with his pelvis and penis. « Just stop it you fucking cunt. » he grunts and squeezes more John’s face who whimpers painfully at that before letting him go, kissing him immediately after that and the younger is still very confused but fuck, he doesn’t give a damn about it. Arthur can be just strange sometimes, nothing to worry about. 

He kisses back fervently, his arms around Arthur’s shoulders to keep him closer to his body in fire, wanting him to literally put fire on him, in him, it’s so consuming, his love has no limit. « Daddy, fuck, you’re so good. So, so good. Don’t stop, will do anything alright? Make me come daddy, want to be filthy for you, to have your cum inside me, just like you would do it with a lady. » and once again Arthur’s cock reacts, this time John can guess why and it makes the cowboy go in his ass in a rougher way, kissing him violently, his balls knocking against John’s butt. Their sound are obscene, filthy, disgusting and heavy with dirty lust and unholy desire. His eyes rolls when he strokes again his prostate, whimpering for real like some whore he used to fuck before becoming Arthur’s one. He’s already so close to come, so fucking close. He moves his hand to wank himself but the cowboy slaps his hand away to grab it himself, masturbating the younger who feels everything inside him being ready to explode. « Don’t stop, please don’t. God, don’t! » He begs with a voice that he doesn’t recognize for being his but it is. And Arthur’s loves it very much, loves hearing him beg like a good slut whose brain is being fucked. « You’re not fucked by God but by me, Johnny. If you want to beg, beg to the right person. I thought that it was a lesson that you learned a long time ago but it seems that it’s not. Maybe you’re really a true dumbass. » He mocks the younger who becomes even redder, gripping his fingers on Arthur’s clothes, looking at him with maybe desperate eyes that end by closing themselves when the hand on his dick and the dick in his ass are becoming too much to handle. 

He feels some lips on his neck, kissing and sucking it, teeth playing with his sensible flesh, his rhythm of thrusts being erratic, losing on precision but winning in strength and John knows that he will come soon enough so he forces Arthur to kiss him once again before murmuring against his ear « Love you. Arth, I love you. » The blues eyes are completely dark now, completely lost in something bestial, hungry to possess his body, to devour it. So John repeats it louder, hearing his voice echoing inside the church, as if it was some praying. « You’re really an idiot. » It’s the only thing that the older man gives him for answer but his voice is so full of self-satisfaction, so heavy, thick with lust and something more that John can’t put the finger on it so he has nothing against that fact. He’s even happy about it! At that revelation that he really has a chance to be loved by Arthur Morgan he just keeps on repeating his name and nickname, never stopping to proclaim his love and devotion for him like that, he’s so desperate for love, to be loved by Arthur that it’s pathetic. It’s so unlike him to do something like that but he tries to not sound needy but only horny and sensual. If he can be sensual. Well, to not make it sound as pathetic like it is truly. 

« I’ll make you full with my seed. » the cowboy growls beside John’s ear who has a big chill of satisfaction at that, enjoying the deep and manly voice of the man he loves. « I’m ready. » he says with humor, a smile on his lips while pushing Arthur’s hips against his some more, moaning too when it goes so deep and far in him, ready to come when Arthur talks again « Say you love me again. » And it’s as if something hard has just hit his heart but in the good way. So he says it a new time, his whole body tensing and being ready to come, to have his fucking orgasm, his brain going off, well, he doesn’t need it right now. Arthur’s grunts and whimpers too, his face softer but his eyes are so hard and devious, crazy. It’s so fucking horny, the dick, the hand, Arthur’s breathing, the feeling of the cold stone of the altar which he’s lying on, their voices echoing inside the church in the dirtier way possible, making it all an affront to God. And all of this pushes him to the other side, making him come so fast and so hard, his back arching like never, his thighs pressing against Arthur’s small back and hips, his fingers clutching on the clothes, crumpling them. He sees everything in white for a few seconds before being able to see once again, when he feels the older burying his cock so deep in him to let out his cum, biting meanly his shoulder at the same time, leaving an ugly mark of teeth on it and surely bruises will bloom on this part of his body. 

John is so tired. Too much strong emotions and sensations for one day! He has a rough time to catch his breath back, Arthur still in him, his cock soft now. He hears the laborious breath of the man too and looks at his closed blue eyes, his face sweatier than ever, trying to find his calm again too. John wants to say something but he doesn’t know what, he’s scared that he could say something stupid that will ruin all his chances to have Arthur’s heart one day. But the silence is not very comfortable after a declaration that didn’t have a real answer to it. 

But they stay like that a few minutes, the younger hoping that no one will come inside the church and so, fall on them both in this kind of inappropriate position. When it seems that Arthur isn’t ready to prepare himself and take off his dick at all, John finally says « We should go back to camp Arth. » At that, the older snaps immediately and looks at him with big blue eyes, more hard than lost, but clearly he seems a bit confused. « How did you call me? » John clears his throat « Arth, why? Shouldn’t I? ». Arthur snorts and thinks about it for a few seconds before answering with carefulness « You can. » that makes John’s heart squeezes in a good way, butterflies in his belly and a smile on his face. Arthur rolls his eyes at that and finally takes his dick off, putting it back in his pants. « Well, I was right, they didn’t come here to look after us. » he says with self-satisfaction about the fact that he was right and it’s John who rolls his eyes this time, even if he earns a hard slaps on the back of his neck for that « Have some respect for adults. And get your clothes on, we have to go. » And he goes to sit on a chair, getting back at his journal. John looks at him with astonishment, his mouth open but he does as he was asked, grunting loud enough for Arthur to hear « Well, I’m an adult too so I should be able to talk like I want to everyone. »

That makes the older laugh out loud before saying « First of all, you’re not mature enough to be called an adult, and secondly, _I_ decide when you will be one. » John shakes his head with disbelief but has a smile « Yeah, yeah. So, what is going to happen after… That. » He doesn’t dare to look at Arthur’s eyes but the answer makes him watch him with hope « I have something that I want to test with you. Something that I’m sure you will really like. » 

Maybe that until now John hasn’t noticed Arthur’s attraction for him, even maybe he also didn’t have any idea about how much Arthur seemed obsessed about him too. But now, now he knows that he’s under a spell like him. 


	4. I'm a Sucker for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know, it's been a long time since I posted the last chapter, but, like now it's holidays, I can write more! Well, I don't promise anything but I will try my best to post the fifth chapter this week. This one is a little bit more short than the other but I think that it is one with the most plot that I write until now for this fic.

Arthur learns about one or two things sexually thanks to Dutch. Not that he experimented anything like that with the man, absolutely not, thanks God, but well, the old man loves talking about what happened to him, whatever the subject is. So, Dutch talked a lot about his sexual feat or discovery in this matter and that is how Arthur learned for the first time about something called blowjob. It’s when someone sucks your dick and apparently makes you feel very, very, very good. Well, that was what Dutch told him but on that matter, he rarely makes a mistake. So, now, Arthur wants to know what it feels to have his cock buried deep inside a sweet and soft throat. He made it one time with Mary but it was horrible, she was too bad at it and truth is, she tries only to make him happy, he also did it once with a prostitute who was good at it, he can’t say if she was really good at it or just ok but at least she managed to make him cum. Now, he wants to taste it with his little Johnny, wants to see if he is really made to be his fuck hole or not. At least, he’s sure that the boy will enjoy the act a lot but Arthur hopes that he will be good at it.

Now, he wonders more about how he could bring the subject to Johnny, and when. Lately, after the robbery, things were complicated, they had to run away fast and quick and so, they didn’t have any time to have a good fuck or a few minutes to just jerk themselves together. Arthur being too tired to do anything else than sleep at night. But, now they are in a new camp and he wants to continue their little nasty habit. He doesn’t want to wait anymore. It will be today.

So, he’s searching for the boy in the camp and when he did search in the whole camp without finding any John Marston, he started wondering where the brat is and so, to question the few members of the Van Der Linde gang who are present. « I think I saw him going to town with Uncle. I was going to ask you to go rescue the boy before anything bad happens but you outpace me! » Dutch says with this paternal tone of his, blowing his cigar’s smoke, and the cowboy holds a beautiful swear back and just gives a tight smile at his father figure before growling « I’ll go see this little drunk shit. And get his ass over here. » That makes Dutch laughs out loud, and while watching Arthur going to his horse, he shouts at him « Don’t be too hard on the poor boy! Remember that at his age, you weren’t better, maybe even worse. » Arthur ticks at that, answering while getting on Boadicea « Yeah, yeah. But I only brought troubles to myself, not to the whole gang. And I wasn’t so fond of alcohol like him. »

« That’s surprising to see how much you worry about the kid. » At that Arthur scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief before making his horse trot, not responding and swearing that Dutch is really a strange man. Him, worrying about that fucking brat? Not even in their weirdest dreams! It just happened that the two old men have decided that he should take care of Johnny, and when at first, he didn’t give a shit about that responsibility, the men knew how to make him understand how much they’ve been disappointed. And it isn’t particularly pleasant. Not when you care about what Dutch and Hosea think about you. It’s not like he truly cares about the boy and in what shit he puts himself in, no, it’s more that he doesn’t want to have the elders on his back, screaming and pesting at him for days if John catches a fucking scratch. It will be a real pain in the ass. So, he doesn’t give a rat’s ass about the kid. Well, he wants to test the blowjob with him before he dies because of his defective brain which will put him in a very bad situation one day, but that’s all. There is nothing else. Nothing else. And he is absolutely not trying to convince himself. It’s just the truth. It’s that simple.

He does the whole ride while thinking about what he truly feels towards the boy, and if by any unpleasant misfortune, he really cares about him but each time he thinks that he does, he remembers every shithole the boy has put them in both because of his stupidity and needs to be watched, and he is sure that he couldn’t care less about Johnny. But then, he thinks about what he does good for him and the gang (which isn’t a lot) and he starts wondering all over again if he likes the kid more than he would admit. This is an endless circle. Fucking shit.

But, happily for him, he arrives at destination and he can now only focus on where the kid could be, and with Uncle there is only two possibilities, the store which sells alcohol, or the saloon, and Arthur opts for the second one. Without waiting more, he gets in the establishment, looking around him to catch the young Scottish who is peacefully sitting at a table, drinking visibly much more than he should at his age and also at this time of the day. Also, he’s well surrounded, in good company, the working girls appreciating a lot what he tells them. Surely lying when we’re at it. One of the girls is on his knees, her arms around his neck and Arthur can’t stop to roll his eyes, sighing at the show. He prepares a good reply to embarrass the boy in front of this ladies that he wants to impress but he’s stopped by a man who comes at Johnny’s level and grips him by the collar, shouting at him « It’s you who deflowered my daughter ?! I’ll make you swallow your own teeth, asshole! » and punches Johnny. Johnny who didn’t wait to give it back to the man, wiping the blood coming out of his split lip, before screaming, trembling because of the adrenaline and anger « Fuck man, I’m here since a few days, and it’s my first day in town, how could I - » But the older man isn’t here for any kind of discussion and jumps on the boy, pushing him against the ground before punching him a few times, Johnny giving him every punch back, fighting to get the upper hand, without success. The dad is much heavier than him and Arthur can see that Uncle is nowhere to be found. Either he is in the alcohol store since a while and has no clue about what is happening, or he left when he saw things become tense in the saloon. And the second option is what appears as the truth for the cowboy.

It’s a bit funny to see John fight desperately, wanting to win so much that he couldn’t accept his obvious defeat. So, since Arthur is a kind-hearted man, he goes to help the kid, grabbing the older man by his neck to push him hardly on the ground and away enough from John to be able to catch the younger’s arm to put him on his feet without already having the man on his back. « Fuck! Who are you? His big brother? You should educate this dog better. » he spits while saying that and Arthur can’t help but kick the man in the face and smiles at his littles noises of suffering that he makes after that, his hand on his face as if it is going to do anything against the pain. « I educate him like I want, and it’s not a filthy bastard who can’t make her daughter keep her virginity who will give me any lesson. So, now, get the hell out of here and pray that I never see you again. » he uses his dark and menacing voice, the one that sends shivers to Johnny (whatever the reason is, he doesn’t want to think about it right now) and which makes a lot of men shit in their pants. And this one doesn’t make the exception, he gets on his feet, his hand still on his cheek, eyes showing his fear and backs off, watching Arthur while saying, trying to sound confident « Don’t you think that I will forget that! I will talk to the sheriff. » and then, when the cowboy pretends to be ready to punch him again, he just finally gets his ass out of here. Arthur gives a few dollars to the barman, giving him some apologies about this whole mess, saying that John will never bring problems in his saloon anymore, he even gives his word.

After that, he takes the younger by the nape to force him to get out of here, appreciating the grunt of pain he makes, it’s soothes his anger a little but it’s not enough to calm him for real. « Hey, Arth, it wasn’t my fault, you saw it right? Hey, stop, let me go! » he struggles a lot until he is able to free himself, getting away from the cowboy with a few feet distance. The boy isn’t that stupid, he knows that being too close from the man he loves right now is not the best idea he could have. Arthur chuckles quietly, a tight smile on his face before answering « Oh yes, it’s never your fault but you always end up with a problem, don’t you think? And don’t you dare say that it’s just bad luck. You provoke a new shit every time and you can only blame yourself for that. Now, this time, I’ll make sure to watch everything you do, and be sure that you do _nothing_ that could bring us any problems. And you will _obey_ or I can assure you, you will regret it. » He sends a hard glance to the kid who gulps loudly, visibly not at ease, his face clearly showing that he’s thinking about a way to calm his brother. « You... You can’t do that, I mean, there will always be some moments where you can’t watch me and so... »

« Are you already starting to think about how you could try to do it backward? And you’re stupid enough to say it to me, right now? Boy, you should think twice before speaking. » he answers meanly, finding this whole situation amusing in the end, even if he’s still angry at the boy to have once again uselessly put himself in danger. But well, it’s common so he’s not surprised or disappointed, even more when this time, it seems that Johnny really did nothing to provoke the man. He spoke truth when he told him that it was his first time in town. Unless... He doesn’t have time to ask more questions about the whole mess that the kid said, seeming a bit shy, which pleases the older a lot « Well, no, I wasn’t saying it that way but... I just wanted to say that whatever you do and even if I try my best to stay clean and be annoying and boring as fuck while doing nothing, there is always a way to have some problems. And does that mean that I can’t drink for now on? That’s unfair Arth. » he whimpers to sound more pathetic, knowing that there is a chance that Arthur will fall for it. Too bad, he’s not in the mood.

« Yeah yeah, you can still dream about the day I will allow you to drink without me being around, making sure that you don’t fuss around and piss off any old man who is clearly stronger than you. Speaking about this old moron, did you really never touch his daughter? » he asks with suspicion and the boy sees it, looking everywhere but Arthur’s face. He gulps once again, staring at the house behind the cowboy « Well, it’s a bit more complicated than that but... Wait, no! Wait Arth! » he screams when Arthur is ready to punch him, gripping him by the collar, forcing him to be on his tip toes. He stops his movement and makes a sign with his head to continue what he wanted to say but he’s clearly still threatening. « I did not sleep with her. She wanted me to do it but I said no. Then, she asked me to help her to find some guy who isn’t too old or ugly to sleep with her. And I said yes. But I didn't do more, I swear. »

Arthur watches him, not beliving what he just heard. This kid is really something. He’s always surprising when it comes to do stupid things, it’s even a bit ingenious at this point. « So, you helped a girl that you don’t know to find a guy to bang her? What the fuck, John, are you thinking clearly? Because I’m starting to worry. » That makes John laughs but he can’t say if it is because he really finds it funny or if he just tries to hide his embarrassment. « Hm, she helped me with a little thing so, it was fair to return her the favor. No? » It is said too strangely to be that innocent, so Arthur has to ask « What was this little service she gave to you? » And there is a blank. A big blank. And John avoids his eyes as best as he can and it shows his culprit so evidently that Arthur doesn’t even want to get mad at him anymore. « And? »

Ok, it’s really hilarious to see the kid struggling with himself, knowing that lying will only bring more troubles on him, and also knowing that saying the truth will mean that he will get a correction that he will not forget. But, after taking a few big breaths, he watches the cowboy in the eyes and blurts everything in one go « She helped me to hide something that I stole when the sheriff and his men were controlling me. She covered me. God. » And at John’s surprise, Arthur didn’t punch him, on the contrary he lets him get on his feet once again, also letting his collar go, and gives him some pats with an amused smile, then, he starts to go, Johnny only watching his back in disbelief. « Well, are you coming or not? » the older asks, still amused. « What... You don’t scream at me? You don’t punish me or scold me? » That makes Arthur laugh even more, shaking his head before replacing his hat « You said the truth quite quickly, and well, you made my day better. Shit, you’re something you know? And I told you that I will be on your back for some days so I think that you can take that as a punition. Now, I wanted to try something new with you. Are you up, kiddo? » Johns’s heart squeezes but in the good way, happy to see that his brother is not that mad at him and that will not change anything in their new relationship. He doesn’t want to mess everything up just because he can’t stand in place. And the punition will not be that bad, it mostly means that he will spend a lot of time with Arthur and he would be a real fool if he said no to this opportunity. « Yes, I’m coming. Of course, I’m coming. » he answers with anticipation, not wanting to wait anymore to know what the cowboy wants to try with him. It’s entertaining but he’s still a bit worried that it’s a trap to make him follow the man in a quiet and deserted place to make him pay for his foolishness. But John can be really happy because there is no trap, Arthur only takes him to the hotel, and once they are in the room, he pulls his belt off.

« Get on knees, Johnny. » He says with a deep voice which would make John do anything and he obeys, going on his knees, licking his lips while looking at the cowboy, his eyes already full of desire and lust. He can’t control himself when it comes to Arthur, he always needs more and to taste him in every way he can. And Arthur sees it, enjoying his power over him a lot, a smirk on his lips while playing with his belt, letting the boy imagine many things, the most being with this belt. But for now, he doesn’t want to use it, no, but seeing him being anxious because of it is still very amusing. « Why do I have to be on my knees? If you want to fuck me, I can just lay down on the bed and spread my legs for you Daddy. » God, he is a little nasty bastard, he perfectly knows how to talk to Arthur to get him hard and it’s not a problem for Arthur still, he finds the kid a little bit too much confident and provoking, he shouldn’t ask questions but he would not be John Marston if he wasn’t a fucking brat. « Because of what I want you to do, it will be easier for you to be on your knees. Did you ever hear about a blowjob, darling? »

At that nick name, John blushes a lot, enjoying it like he shouldn’t. He nods positively, having heard about it once or twice but he never precisely knew what it was, well at least he knows that it’s a sexual thing but the details? Absolutely not. The cowboy hums at his response, happy, before continuing his talk « It’s when you suck a dick. So, now you know what you have to do, get on your work, little Johnny. » The younger shakes his head once again, licking his lips frantically, his eyes glowing at the idea. He puts his hands on the older man’s crotch with carefulness, opening his trousers and getting the half-hard cock out, watching him practically with hunger but, he doesn’t open the mouth to put it inside it. « I’ve never done it before so, well, I’ll try my best. » and gives a little smile that Arthur wants rip off by kissing it and biting it. After that said, the younger gets on his work, first of all testing it by licking and when he judges that it isn’t so bad, he takes it inside his mouth, slowly starting to suck it with attention, trying to get his teeth out of the way. Arthur groans at the sensation, having forgotten what the feeling was and God, it’s only the beginning but he can already say that he’s better than Mary, maybe it is just because John wants it for real and doesn’t do it only to make him happy but fuck, he’s far better. The noise that his mouth make with the tip of his cock in it is obscene but he likes it so much, it sends a big shiver through his spine, enjoying the soft sucking, the tongue working well, taping against his hard member regularly while the lips suck it sweetly.

Arthur can swear now that he will never, _never_ , share the kid. It wasn’t a possibility before but now? It’s worse. He can’t even think about it without being angry, he doesn’t want anyone touching the boy like he does. John doesn’t need anyone else. Just him. And well, the cowboy already wins, after all, he’s in love with him and he would do whatever he has to do to make it last as much as possible. Even if Dutch and Hosea have to discover that. Even if it means that he has to take some decisions that will have a lot of consequences, he doesn’t care anymore. Deep down, he knows that he already made his choice. He looks at John with his mouth, so open to only take the head of his dick, his eyes closed as if he was really enjoying it, getting on edge just because he has a cock in his nasty, dirty mouth of his. He bends his head to take more, letting the member slide slowly, his eyelids trembling a little at that and Arthur can’t help to find him beautiful like that. He puts his hands in John’s hair, stroking it gently, encouraging the boy to take it more by soothing him. « Open more. I know you can do better. You’re made for this. For me. » And the words seem to have stroked right because he shots his eyes open and watches Arthur with envy and desire, stopping to suck the dick to say, his lips and breath so close to his sensible flesh, caressing it in a strange but lustful manner, promising better than what he already has, the voice whispering as much promise, sensual and full with desire « I’ll try Daddy. I’ll be so good, just watch me. » And he doesn’t wait to get the dick back in his mouth, taking more, sucking harder, his tongue rubbing as much as he can for now against the member, a moan vibrating inside his throat. « Good boy. » Arthur says, his own voice so nasty, so heavy with sex, his breath being a little bit laborious with what is happening. « Suck harder boy. » and he does it.

Arthur starts moving his hips, wanting to thrust like a mad man in this pretty and devious mouth but he controls himself, not wanting to really hurt the boy badly, he can see that he’s enjoying himself right now, and he doesn’t want things to change. It’s better if he loves sucking his dick. That means that he will come himself to him to propose to do it. And who is Arthur to stop that?

John takes the dick deeper, beginning to touch the throat, making the kid see white, his eyes rolling behind his head when it strokes a bit too harshly, making him fight against nausea. Arthur’s hands grip the long hair more meanly, pulling it a bit to force the boy to do it again, to make his cock go inside this beautiful throat, to be buried deep inside this mouth, the two lips around his member, sucking it, licking it. It’s when he takes things in hand that John pushes a big moan that is stifle because his mouth is full, fingers gripping at the cowboy’s hips, as if he would fall if he lets go. « You like it when I go deep inside your throat? You want me to fuck this filthy mouth hard? I can do it, Johnny, oh yes, I will do it. » He does it practically immediately when he sees desire and need in the boy’s eyes, practically begging him to do it, to fuck his mouth as if it was his pretty ass. The older grips the boy’s head harder, preventing him to move his head, forcing him to only take the cock deeper, to only be a hole that needs to be filled. John’s whimpers and moans become louder, his eyes closed once again, his brain surely completely off, only enjoying the sex and Arthur knows that he is hard too. At first, it’s only a right guess, but it is confirmed when the kid starts rubbing himself with one of his hand, tears at the corners of his eyes.

« Even the whore liked it less than you. You should see yourself, you’re a mess and just with my dick fucking your throat. How much did you like being submitted and fucked? » Of course, John cannot answer and it is clear that he wants to but can’t, and that makes Arthur laugh a bit but it’s cut when he growls from pleasure, feeling that he’s near. The kid is too fucking good, God, he loves this mouth so much.

He bumps hard, seeking for his release, his breath completely unfocused and erratic, his fingers painfully squeezing the hair, pulling it while stroking his dick thanks to these lips, John is near to faint, the boy is having a hard time to be able to breathe correctly or even to breathe at all. There is no comparison between Johnny and Mary, she can’t be as much satisfying as him, she’s so romantic, so sweat and delicate, so clean and simple. Not easy, simple. John is easy, but not simple. He’s soft but so fucking more shameless, ready to try new things, to enjoy them. Not to be pissed off just because Arthur wants to try a new position, not even something depraved, no, just another position and it’s already too much nasty for her. She’s simple and boring when it comes to sex. John isn’t.

John’s cheeks suck the member in a very good way and Arthur is fucking ready to come. He suddenly pulls off from the mouth to ejaculate on the boy’s face, watching the white liquid falling on the cheek, eye and forehead, John trying to catch his breath, his chest moving a lot. « Fuck. » The cowboy murmurs, his eyes closed, his head tilted back, the waves of pleasure still hitting his body strongly. « Daddy. » A pitiful whine is what makes him out of his torpor, looking at a needy John who’s stroking his dick fast, panting hard and loud. « Please Daddy, help me to cum. Want to cum so bad, be kind. » he begs with a huskier voice, putting his head against Arthur’s legs, giving him his best puppy’s eyes while keeping stroking himself. Arthur sighs with a smile, enjoying the view a lot the and, even if he wants to see the boy rut against his legs to come, he can still reward him for the good job he has done. So, he takes the boy by the arms and goes to the bed, sitting on it and making him sit on his thighs, one hand going in the pant, one finger meanly playing with John’s asshole, making him moan and say, his teeth gritted « Fuck, do it. Arth, for fucks sake, just fuck me with your fingers. Now. Need it now. »

« Don’t tell me what to do, kid. I know what you need and when to give it to you. » and he kisses him with strength, wanting to feel his nasty lips against it, to bite it, to suck it, to feel them open big when two fingers go in his ass to bump against his prostate, leaving the possibility for the cowboy to put his tongue inside the mouth.

The kiss is filthy and dirty, hard, breathtaking, Arthur doesn’t leave John the time to breathe who doesn’t care about that detail, preferring to enjoy himself with the kiss, his arms around Arthur’s neck, one hand in the blonde hair, making the hat fall on the bed sheet. « I love you so much. » The Scottish murmurs in a breath before kissing the older man again, pulling on his hair to force him to bite his lip, bending his neck to make the kiss deeper and stronger, more passionate, crazier. The fingers rub harder against the prostate, going in and out with a good space, making John see some stars, melting in the arms of the older and stronger man, moaning again and again and not giving a shit about sounding like a needy whore. Arthur breaks the kiss to attack his neck, nibbling the skin, sucking and letting his teeth scratch it, hearing John’s soft and passionate sighs who is enjoying the whole thing a lot, gripping himself at Arthur’s shoulders even more, whispering « Fuck, that’s so good. Daddy, you’re so good. I’m near, so damn near, God. Fuck. Need you. » He kisses the cowboy’s cheek sloppily, then his jaw before arching his back when the fingers stroke fucking good inside him, making him tremble. And Arthur loves that, loves every reaction of John, loves feeling his skin against his, loves his moans and shivers, loves his voice when he begs and swears. « That’s it, come for me. Good boy, you like it right? I make you feel like a little needy whore, I know that. Yes, that’s it. Good boy. » He rubbles sweetly and meanly, a dark smirk on his lips and lust in his eyes, promising a lot more to the younger when they will be back to the camp tonight. And even in the days that will follow. Maybe even for the next month.

He can feel the walls of the boy tightening around his fingers and he knows that it means that he’s ready to come, that he’s fucking near and ready as fuck. He bumps a few more time, striking the prostate each time, Johnny jumping at that and moaning a lot, his head against Arthur’s neck, trying to muffle his groans by kissing and sucking the skin, his hands gripping the shoulders even harder, trying to not fall, to stay here until the end. The boy jerks himself off too, his hand moving again and again and the older puts his own hand on top of it, to prevent any cum to fall on him. And when he comes, God help him, the cowboy can swear that he goes hard again, wanting to fuck the boy senselessly right now until there is nothing left of his brain and body. But he can’t, he has things to do in the camp, sadly. He has to wait for tonight.

John tries to catch his breath, resting his head against the shoulder, his fingers gently stroking Arthur’s torso, his eyes closed as he enjoys his last drop of orgasm. « You did good boy. I’ll make you suck me some other day. Well, maybe tonight if you’re still a good boy, obeying at what I tell you. » He feels Johnny shaking his head positively, a tired but satisfied smile on his face and he has to fight against the urge to fuck him again, taking a big and deep breath to calm himself. « I’ll be so good that you would want to be sucked by me for month, I can swear it, Daddy. » This nasty little thing will never change but that’s good, Arthur loves putting him at his place, makes him remember who he is and force him to submit. It’s funnier like that. Far better that way. « I hope so. You must be really good if you want me to fuck this tight little hole of yours, the one that was sucking my fingers. You’re so eager. I should maybe make you wait, make you starve, hm? that’s a good idea. » Johnny laughs and watches at Arthur, his cheek against the shoulder, one hand caressing the cowboy’s collarbone, humming sweetly, letting Arthur guess that he really wants it too. He chuckles and stays like that a few minutes, letting the boy recover before pushing him on the bed and getting up, closing his pants and putting his belt on. While he buckles it, he says, a grin on his face « Maybe I should use it one day too. But I let you guess how. »

John makes a cute pout, which doesn’t suit him at all (well, the truth is that Arthur adores it when he does that) and makes an annoyed sound before beginning to put his clothes on him, combing his hair while watching himself in the mirror. « So, now that we have changed our camp location, how are you going do to see your woman? » John asks with something bitter in his voice but Arthur doesn’t tell him to be more polite when he talks about her, no, instead he only answers, a smirk on his lips widening: « First, it doesn’t concern you, secondly, I can make you my lady if you’re that interested in my relationship with her, like that, you will know too how she feels, how I am when I’m with her. Since the time you ask questions about it, be happy. You will maybe know one day. »

John looks at him with big and surprised eyes and then, he knows that it means that he has more and more chances to win against this bitch. Arthur begins to be bored when he’s with her while he’s enjoying himself a lot when he’s with him.

But wait, maybe what he said was even more literal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone can guess what will happen in the next chapter XD


End file.
